Insaisissables
by Silence or Noise
Summary: Un autre univers. Une rencontre. Sameen Shaw, architecte, est amenée à croiser la route de Samantha Groves dit Root. Si cette dernière semble y trouver un intérêt, Sameen semble avoir du mal à collaborer … ou plus simplement à la supporter…
1. Chapter 1

_Merci encore à ceux ..(davantage « celles » je pense)…qui ont suivi jusqu'à la fin « I can't live without you ». Lorsque j'ai écrit que la suite était une autre histoire, je ne souhaitais pas l'écrire. Root et Sameen ensemble, l'intervention d'Harold et de la machine…..l'aventure allait continuer d'elle-même…._

 _Mais, il semblerait que j'ai encore un peu de mal, à quitter ces 2 personnages. Il s'agit ici d'un autre univers, dans lequel j'essaye de faire évoluer les personnages, que l'on connait, en m'éloignant le moins possible de ce qu'ils sont. Ce n'est pas toujours évident. Soyez indulgents._

* * *

 _A une mystérieuse et charmante mangeuse de tartelettes à la framboise._

* * *

Chapitre 1

La musique hurlait dans l'habitacle, mais les basses ne parvenaient pas vraiment à la réveiller. Elle s'était laissée déborder. Le temps lui avait quelque peu échappée. Elle aurait dû se sauver plus vite. Ce mec n'était pas vraiment un bon coup mais il avait le mérite de l'avoir détendu un peu. Cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle était restée aussi longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle modère son nombre de verres. Ces whiskys à la chaine l'avaient endormis et se rappelaient douloureusement à sa tête ce matin.

La circulation se liguait également contre elle et n'allait pas l'aider à être à l'heure. Elle aurait dû s'abstenir de faire un détour par chez elle. Quelle ineptie, il fallait bien qu'elle prenne une douche, se change et surtout apporte le dossier de présentation qui l'attendait sur la table basse de son salon.

Comme chaque matin qui s'ouvrait sur un rendez-vous avec un client, elle se flageolait d'être sortie la veille bien trop tardivement. Cette fois-ci, c'est certain, elle allait être en retard. Les travaux sur Bowery allaient définitivement anéantir toutes ses chances d'avoir un semblant de ponctualité.

Alors qu'elle était en train de chercher une solution pour s'extraire de l'embouteillage où elle s'était laissée attirer, son téléphone l'extirpa de ses pensées.

En décrochant, elle maugréa :

\- Je sais. Je suis sur la route. Je devrais pas tarder.

\- Je suis arrivé depuis 10 minutes. Mon sourire ne va pas suffire à les faire patienter très longtemps. Tu étais où encore ? Je savais qu'il fallait que je prenne le dossier avec moi. T'es pénible Sameen. Tu comptes être là dans combien de temps ?

\- Je sais pas John. Je fais au mieux. Essaye de gagner du temps.

\- Ok. A tout de suite.

Elle esquissa un sourire malgré elle. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur John. C'était réciproque. Ils avaient toujours été là, l'un pour l'autre. Il était d'ailleurs le seul en qui elle avait confiance.

Sameen Shaw avait 11 ans quand elle avait fait la connaissance de John Reese, de 2 ans son ainé. Ils avaient perdu, tous les deux, leurs parents respectifs et étaient depuis ballotés de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. De deux points de départs différents, mais avec une situation similaire, ils avaient fini par atterrir le même jour chez les Dashwood, qu'ils n'avaient quitté qu'une fois leur diplôme d'architecte en poche.

Amy et Nathan Dashwood avaient été bon avec eux deux. Ils avaient pris leur temps. Tous les quatre s'étaient apprivoisés lentement. Des liens très forts s'étaient tissés, surtout entre John et Sameen.

Il avait été gratifiant pour les Dashwood de voir ces deux enfants inconnus l'un de l'autre, réticents aux dialogues et à donner leur confiance, se rapprocher petit à petit. En s'unissant, ces deux êtres perdus s'étaient rendus plus forts. A partir de ce moment, la vie à quatre avait été plus facile.

Ils avaient combattu ensemble les démons qui les pourchassaient de temps en temps, s'étaient aidés lors des moments difficiles rencontrés. Ils avaient développé ou approfondi des gouts similaires et suivi naturellement la même école d'architecte. Une fois leur diplôme décroché, ils avaient travaillés séparément auprès de différents cabinets pendant de nombreuses années, avant de lancer ensemble leur propre boite.

Bons, originaux, efficaces dans leur domaine, ils commençaient à se faire connaitre. Les demandes affluaient davantage et ils commençaient à être un peu débordés, mais n'étaient pas encore prêts à laisser entrer un associé dans leur monde.

Héritage d'une enfance difficile, peu de choses semblait les atteindre, l'un comme l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas du même sang mais semblaient être construits de la même veine. Les personnes, les situations délicates, les relations ne semblaient pas les toucher véritablement. Ils avançaient avec détachement face aux choses et aux gens. Il s'agissait sans doute d'une conséquence de leur passé, un moyen développé pour se protéger, pour ne plus être touché.

Ils n'avaient pas forcément conscience, des raisons qui avaient provoqué leur manière d'avancer dans la vie. Par contre, ils se rendaient compte qu'ils devaient faire des efforts, pour ne pas faire fuir leurs potentiels clients. Ils s'efforçaient au mieux de montrer un visage avenant et d'échanger un minimum de banalités, même s'ils n'en avaient pas envie, et avaient fini par exceller dans le domaine de la dissimulation et du jeu de rôle.

Le rendez-vous du jour était important. Il s'agissait d'un grand projet qui pourrait avoir une belle retombée pour leur boite et leurs noms, s'ils l'obtenaient.

Cela commençait mal. Quelle considération accordée à quelqu'un qui arrive avec 25 minutes de retard. Par chance, elle avait trouvé à se garer facilement sur Lexington, pas très loin du lieu où elle était attendue. Ce chemisier et ce tailleur de rigueur en rajoutaient à sa mauvaise humeur. Qu'est- ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour afficher professionnalisme et sérieux.

Elle rentra dans un bâtiment, datant du début du XXème siècle, agrémenté d'une frise centrale en façade et de simples colonnes ioniques en partie haute. A New-York, ce type de bâtiment ne passait pas inaperçu. L'entrée discrète revêtait une simple pancarte noire qui indiquait simplement « The Machine » à la calligraphie simple et de couleur blanche.

\- Monsieur Finch, ce bâtiment est de toute beauté. Ce serait un honneur de nous voir confier le projet que vous envisagez. Mon associée ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Elle apporte un dossier concis sur les idées que nous pouvons vous proposer, pour répondre aux mieux à vos attentes.

\- Mon associée, Miss Groves ne devraient pas tarder non plus. Elle était là ce matin, mais elle a dû s'absenter. Elle devrait nous rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre. Je préfère que nous soyons au complet avant de commencer.

John espérait voir Sameen débouler dans cette salle de réunion, au plus vite. Harold Finch était charmant, mais il ne voyait pas comment il allait pouvoir meubler encore longtemps. Cette rencontre n'était pas prête de se terminer, si en plus Samantha Groves était également inscrite aux abonnés absents.

Ils ne l'avaient pas rencontré lors de leur première venue dans l'édifice. Seul Harold Finch leur avait fait faire le tour du propriétaire et leur avait expliqué ce qu'ils attendaient d'eux.

Ils dirigeaient une société informatique très coté et en même temps très nébuleuse aux yeux de John. Il avait fini par comprendre que The Machine rendait, en résumé, les ordinateurs plus intelligents. Peu d'informations filtraient sur le concept comme sur leurs concepteurs. Mais leur portefeuille et leur renommé, dans certains cercles, suffisaient à attirer l'attention.

Ils avaient été contactés par H. Finch, deux mois auparavant, pour un projet ambitieux, qui devait consister à réhabiliter le bâtiment dans lequel ils se trouvaient, pour en faire un lieu de travail adapté à leur entreprise.

Le bâtiment était imposant d'extérieur et en très bon état. Mais, des travaux importants étaient nécessaires pour permettre à cette ancienne bibliothèque de se transformer en espaces de travail pour geek. La démarche les avaient un peu surpris et les avaient incité à demander pourquoi « The Machine » ne cherchait pas un immeuble moderne adapté à ses besoins.

Harold Finch leur avait répondu, avec ce flegme qui le caractérisait tant, que cet endroit avait une âme, riche d'ouvrages feuilletés, lus, de découvertes. Il avait eu le coup de foudre lors de sa première visite et voulait s'enrichir de l'âme des lieux. Il était conscient que des travaux d'envergure étaient nécessaires pour permettre à son entreprise de travailler correctement, mais il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas casser ce qui rendait le lieu si envoutant.

John et Sameen savaient le travail délicat, mais étaient contents des propositions qu'ils comptaient formuler aujourd'hui.

\- Sameen Shaw. J'ai rendez-vous avec M . Finch. Mon associé, M. Reese est déjà arrivé.

\- Oui en effet. Vous êtes attendu en salle de réunion 1 au 2ème niveau. L'ascenseur est sur votre droite.

Sameen se dépêcha de rejoindre l'ascenseur et de monter, avec chance, immédiatement dedans. Alors qu'elle avait appuyé sur le bouton du 2ème étage, et qu'elle voyait les portes se refermer, une main vint interrompre le processus.

Une femme, plus grand qu'elle, en jean slim et blouson de cuir, un casque de moto à la main entra dans le petit espace. Elle avait les cheveux longs, légèrement ondulés, des yeux pétillants qui semblaient dire que le monde lui appartenait.

Sameen se rendit compte qu'elle la détaillait, quand des yeux si expressifs vinrent l'observer, à son tour, sans retenue et se ressaisit, trop tardivement, quand la jeune femme la salua avec un grand sourire. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et d'ajuster ce tailleur qui entravait ses mouvements.

Une fois sortie de l'ascenseur, elle s'apprêtait à chercher la salle de réunion, quand la jeune femme se retourna :

\- Vous avez peut-être besoin d'aide. Vous cherchez quelqu'un, quelque chose ?

\- Et bien la salle de réunion 1. J'ai rendez-vous avec M. Finch.

\- Intéressant. Vous êtes ?

Ces questions commençaient à l'agacer. Elle avait un point lancinant dans la tête, un retard certain, le désir d'être ailleurs, d'en finir et surtout pas l'envie d'entamer une conversation avec la première venue. Elle n'allait pas montrer ce visage. Son masque d'amabilité était revêtu et elle put répondre sans se départir de son plus beau sourire:

\- Sameen Shaw. Architecte.

La jeune femme l'observait avec intérêt. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui retenait ainsi son attention et fut estomaquée d'entendre en retour :

\- La nuit a été longue ? ! Vous semblez vouloir être ailleurs.

Puis d'embrayer, en lui tendant la main, la tête légèrement inclinée :

\- J'espère vous faire changer d'avis...Samantha Groves. Mais appelé moi Root. J'y tiens énormément...Suivez-moi. Nous avons réunion ensemble. Ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance. Vous semblez avoir conquis Harold.

Sameen n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle suivit Groves, sans réfléchir, en ayant en tête la douceur de sa main dans la sienne, captivée par sa manière de se déplacer, d'une façon aérienne, sans être freinée par l'agitation autour d'elle. En poussant la porte de ce qui semblait être la fameuse salle de réunion où se trouvait John et H. Finch, elle l'entendit lancer :

\- Harold, je crois que nous sommes au complet. John ?! je présume. Enchantée. Appelez-moi Root.

Cette histoire d'aménagement, de travaux ne l'intéressait pas. Du moment qu'elle avait un coin, un ordinateur et un réseau. Elle avait réussi à se faire porter pâle lors de la première rencontre avec les architectes, mais cette fois-ci Harold voulait qu'elle soit présente. Il estimait nécessaire qu'elle donne son avis sur les propositions formulées par cette équipe et également son aval sur le choix définitif ou non de ces deux architectes. Elle avait répondu présente, pour ne pas déplaire à Harold. Il s'agissait sans doute de la seule personne à qui elle n'avait pas envie de déplaire.

Même s'ils n'étaient pas souvent d'accord dans leur manière de voir les choses, elle le considérait comme un génie et était incapable d'aller à l'encontre de ses décisions. Root avait toujours été un électron libre, une autodidacte sans ancrage ni accroche. Sa rencontre avec Harold Finch avait légèrement changée la donne. Elle avait arrêté de bouger, fuir, disparaître, pour se poser et collaborer avec lui à la création de « The Machine ». Leur relation n'était basée sur aucune ambiguïté affective. Elle se fondait simplement sur l'estime; une estime réciproque et bienveillante.

Finch avait encore des difficultés, avec le grain de folie qui caractérisait son associée, mais il avait appris à faire avec, en sachant qu'il ne s'estomperait sans doute jamais. Il savait qu'espérer contenir, assagir, assouvir Root était mission impossible. Il avait même finit par se rendre compte qu'un tel acte viendrait la dénaturer complètement et faire disparaître la puissance de son être. Personne ne la connaissait comme lui. Elle pouvait passer pour quelqu'un d'insaisissable, d'instable, difficile à suivre. Mais derrière cet écran, se cachait un être d'une sensibilité exacerbée, d'une intelligence hors norme qui avait appris à se protéger très jeune. Leur entente et leur alliance professionnelle avaient permis à Root de se structurer d'avantage et de trouver un certain équilibre, à un moment où elle en avait besoin.

Elle avait finit pas se rendre compte qu'il lui fallait un but, pour ne pas sombrer dans l'ennui et l'inconsistance. Leur rencontre et leur coopération résultaient de sa propre initiative. Elle avait bataillé dur pour se faire accepter auprès de Finch. Ses méthodes n'avaient pas toujours été très orthodoxes mais elle avait réussi à force de persuasion, à lui prouver que leur collaboration était indispensable, bénéfique et inévitable.

Après s'être rendu à l'évidence, Finch avait fini par capituler, tout en sachant que ce ne serait pas facile de travailler avec quelqu'un comme Root. Rien ni personne ne semblait l'arrêter, à part peut-être le pouvoir d'un ordinateur.

Elle éprouvait des difficultés avec les horaires, les méthodes de travail officielles, l'obligation de ne pas partir quand elle avait envie. Finch l'aidait au mieux à rentrer dans le moule, qu'elle se chargeait de modeler et remodeler chaque jour.

Son désintérêt pour les travaux voulus par Harold, venait de diminuer. Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer mais cette jeune femme architecte l'intriguait. Elle ne semblait pas être ce qu'elle prétendait. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'être déguisée, d'avoir révêtu les apparats de sa condition et un masque de façade.

Root s'était assise au bout de la table, pour profiter pleinement du spectacle qui allait lui être offert. Elle ne disait rien et attendait les réjouissances, laissant la parole à son associé et à leurs invités. Ces derniers n'étaient pas vraiment bavards d'ailleurs. La jeune femme était concentrée et venait de déployer, avec l'aide de son associé, un plan sur la table de réunion. Elle était plus petite qu'elle et possédait un teint hâlé et des traits très fins. Ses longs cheveux foncés étaient attachés en un chignon bas, assez strict. Elle ne semblait pas à son aise, même si elle ne le montrait pas.

Son associé, grand, avec une belle carrure, portait élégamment son costume sobre, mais donnait, lui aussi, l'impression de vouloir être ailleurs.

Cette première impression s'estompa, quand ils prirent la parole, pour expliquer les projets qu'ils envisageaient. Leurs regards, leurs visages s'épanouirent à ce moment. Root comprit, en les écoutant, que ces deux-là étaient dans leur élément. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour les mondanités qui entourent le contact avec un client mais pour le projet en lui-même.

Leurs mains virevoltaient, leurs langues se déliaient pour énoncer les différents points d'attaque, les phases de chantier. Voir le changement d'attitude opéré était assez déconcertant.

En plus, leurs propositions avaient le mérite d'être surprenantes. Leur projet était très intéressant, comme le confirmait le sourire d'Harold en face d'elle.

\- Vous semblez savoir où vous voulez aller...N'est ce pas Harold ?

\- En effet, Miss Groves.

Et s'adressant aux deux architectes :

\- Ce que vous nous avez montré est fort intéressant. Nous souhaitons en discuter, avant de prendre une décision définitive. Pouvons-nous vous recontacter dans quelques jours?

John répondit en serrant la main d'Harold Finch :

\- Bien entendu. Nous restons à votre disposition, si vous avez besoin d'informations complémentaires.

Et Root de rajouter, en s'adressant uniquement à la jeune femme qui avait retenue toute son attention, depuis qu'elle était montée dans l'ascenseur :

\- Je ne crois pas avoir votre numéro de téléphone….dans le cas où j'ai des questions.

Sameen haussa les sourcils, sans s'en rendre compte, surprise de cette demande.

H. Finch détenait déjà leurs contacts, leur dossier et contrat revêtaient ces informations et auquel cas, une recherche sur le net lui aurait donnée cette information rapidement. Sans rien dire, Sameen lui tendit une carte de leur société.

Son interlocutrice prit la carte, en prenant son temps et tout en inclinant la tête lui demanda, avec un léger sourire :

\- Je peux vous joindre à tout moment ?

Cette femme la déstabilisait. Que cherchait-elle ? Elle avait senti son regard sur elle pendant toute la présentation, et ce léger sourire qui accompagnait ce visage scrutateur. Excédée, elle répondit pourtant posément :

\- Dans la limite du raisonnable.

\- Qu'est ce qui est déraisonnable pour vous ?

Harold Finch vint interrompre cet échange ambiguë, en les invitant à quitter la pièce avec courtoisie, tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils à l'attention de son associée.

Sameen n'avait pas manqué ce regard et s'interrogeait encore, en redescendant avec John, sur la réalité de la scène dont elle avait fait partie.

Une fois dehors, elle questionna John :

\- Elle est bizarre, non ?

\- Qui ?

\- Qui ? Mais Samantha Groves. Enfin Root.

Et comme pour se questionner elle-même, elle continua :

\- Qu'est ce que c'est d'ailleurs ce que ce prénom ? nom, petit nom, surnom ? Franchement c'est complètement idiot.

\- Oui. Enfin, cela ne me dérange pas. Du moment qu'ils signent avec nous. Je pense que cela leur a plu. Maintenant la balle est dans leur camp.

\- Hum Enfin, tu l'as pas trouvé bizarre ?

\- Pas plus que ça. Ce n'est pas ce que je retiendrais, la concernant, au premier abord, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? !

\- Non. Quoi ?

\- Je la trouve plutôt agréable à regarder. Très agréable même.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture, qui devait aussi ramener John à leur bureau, Sameen se sentit légèrement rougir à entendre cette réflexion. John n'était pas très sujet à ce type de jugement. Elle devait lui avoir tapé dans l'œil. Mais, ce n'était pas la réflexion de John qui la fit perdre légèrement ses moyens, c'était davantage sa propre réaction à cette rencontre.

Elle avait parfaitement en mémoire l'entrée de cette femme dans la cage d'ascenseur. Elle revoyait encore l'intensité de son regard, le charme de son sourire et plus encore l'hypnotisme qu'elle avait exercée à son encontre, lors de la présentation de leur projet architectural. Jamais, elle ne s'était arrêtée de la sorte sur une femme. Cette révélation la troublait, autant que la personne en elle-même.

\- Bon Sameen, tu ouvres ?

\- Oui !

Et tout en ouvrant les portières et en prenant place au volant, elle ajouta en grognant :

\- Enfin, ce que j'en dis, c'est qu'elle à l'air complètement folle !

Mais ne répondit rien, quand John ajouta :

\- Une folle sexy alors !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés, sans nouvelles des dirigeants de « The Machine ». D'autres projets moins importants les occupaient. Il leur arrivait encore de travailler chez eux, dans l'urgence, pour finir un projet, mais le plus souvent ils passaient leurs journées ensemble, dans un petit local qu'ils louaient dans le quartier de Brooklyn Heights.

Les moments de pure création, devant leur feuille blanche, étaient leurs préférés. Se couper du monde pour poser ce qui se bousculaient dans leur tête étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus réjouissant et par la même de plus reposant pour eux.

Ils aimaient partager ces moments, être simplement eux deux. Etre eux, sans chercher à faire semblant, sans paraitre ce qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment. Dans ces moments, ils aimaient le silence qui les entourait et le réconfort invisible crée par la seule présence de l'autre. Ils ne leur étaient pas nécessaire de parler s'ils n'en avaient pas envie. Le minimum de mots, un regard, suffisaient à se comprendre.

Ils éprouvaient également un vrai plaisir à voir le chantier avancé. L'ambiance de travail et des ouvriers ne les dérangeaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas à essayer d'être avenants ou joviaux, seuls comptaient le plan, la tenue du calendrier, l'intervention chronométrée des différentes équipes. Des ordres suivis des faits, sans fioritures.

John travaillait sur l'agrandissement d'une maison familiale dans le quartier proche et venait de s'absenter sur le chantier, pour un problème de livraison de matériel qui nécessitait d'être réglé rapidement.

De son côté, Sameen reprenait les plans d'aménagement d'un nouveau restaurant en devenir dans Manhattan, quand elle entendit la porte de leur local s'ouvrir.

\- Bonjour ! Je ne vous dérange pas ?

De nouveau, cette présence la déroutait mais une fois passé l'effet de surprise, elle réussit à répondre, sans manquer le sourire de pouvoir en face d'elle qui l'énerva une nouvelle fois :

\- Pas du tout. Je vous en prie, entrer.

Elle se sentait tendue, totalement à l'opposé de l'image que renvoyait la grande brune, en face d'elle.

\- C'est donc ici que vous vous réfugiez ?

\- C'est notre local de travail

\- Parfait pour se dissimuler aux yeux du monde….. Je vous apporte le contrat signé. Je vous veux…..pour transformer notre propre local.

Sa manière de s'exprimer, ses silences et sa façon de la regarder étaient ambiguës. Sameen la trouvait vraiment bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait en tête ? C'était peut-être la manière de fonctionner des férus d'ordinateurs, mais elle en doutait fortement. Ne pas arriver à mettre le doigt sur la manière de cheminer de ce phénomène la déstabilisait.

\- Je suis satisfaite que notre projet vous plaise….Mon associé s'est absenté sur un chantier.

\- Quelle chance de vous avoir trouvé ! Je vous laisse les documents signés, ainsi que mes coordonnées. Il est injuste que je possède les vôtres et que n'ayez pas les miennes en retour.

Tout en parlant, elle avait attrapé un stylo sur la table à dessin de Sameen et avait griffonné un numéro sur une feuille volante qui s'y trouvait.

En lui tendant le papier, elle ajouta avec un clin d'œil :

\- Si vous avez la moindre question….

Avait-elle rêvé ce clin d'œil ? Quel jeu jouait-elle ? Sameen sentait sa mâchoire se serrer et l'envie grandissante de la mettre dehors mais Root avait déjà tourné le dos et se dirigeait vers la sortie.

\- Bon… Euh.. Je vous contacte dès qu'on a une date précise pour le début des travaux et leur déroulé.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Cela ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Adressez-vous à Harold pour ça….

Elle ajouta avec un sourire malicieux :

\- Je voulais seulement savoir où vous aimez vous cacher …Et si vous portiez bien le jean et tshirt, que j'envisageais davantage sur vous, que ce tailleur strict que vous aviez à notre première rencontre.

Sameen resta bouche bée et leva les yeux au ciel. Cette femme était imprévisible et semblait avoir décidé de la rendre dingue. Elle la regarda s'éloigner avec son casque à la main.

Le bruit d'une moto la fit réagir et enfin bouger pour s'approcher de la devanture de leur local. Elle vit un corps élancé partir à toute de vitesse sur une moto noire, une ducati peut être se dit-elle.

John rentra à ce moment et trouva Sameen pensive, près de l'entrée

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ? La folledingue vient de nous déposer le contrat signé. On a le chantier.

\- Très bien. C'était elle sur la moto ?

\- Oui

Elle vit ce léger sourire approbateur se dessiner sur son visage :

\- Tu veux que j'en parle à Joss ?

\- Non pas nécessaire de la déranger pour ça. Elle est pas spécialement mon genre et je suis encore moins le sien. Elle ne m'a même pas regardé lors de la présentation. A croire que je n'étais pas là. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de savoir apprécier les belles choses quand j'en croise.

\- Hum. Bon si t'as pas besoin de moi je vais aller courir.

\- Pas de problème. Par contre, je veux pas finir tard, j'ai justement rendez-vous avec Joss ce soir. Tu repasses par ici ou tu vas chez toi ?

Shaw ne tergiversa pas longtemps. Elle ressentait le besoin de se défouler un moment et n'avait pas envie d'être obligée de revenir et de devoir s'interrompre trop tôt.

\- Tu peux fermer. Je vais rentrer chez moi directement.

Du point de vue vestimentaire, leur local était une annexe de son appartement. Elle y avait des tailleurs pour les rendez-vous extérieurs, des jeans, t-shirts, tenus de sports et un choix de chaussures très éclectique allant de la basket pour le sport , aux bottines, escarpins et même une paire de rangers.

Il pouvait lui arriver de partir du local, le soir, assez tard, pour se rendre dans des bars, soirées, de finir la nuit avec un inconnu et de revenir, directement, à l'aube pour reprendre les plans, sur lesquels elle travaillait la veille.

Leur local avait la particularité de posséder une douche minimaliste et un évier, qui lui suffisaient amplement, avant d'entamer une nouvelle journée. John avait fini par prendre parti de trouver du linge en boule et des cosmétiques de toutes sortes dans leur pièce du fond mais aussi des restes de repas ou le plus souvent leurs emballages.

Sameen se contentait de peu de choses et semblait vivre au jour le jour. La seule chose qui l'ancrait et pour laquelle elle était exigeante demeurait son travail dans lequel elle excellait et elle le savait.

John comme elle, étaient fait pour ce qu'ils entreprenaient ou réalisaient. Ils comprenaient les bâtiments, leurs structures, leurs lignes. Rien n'était jamais impossible et ils savaient mener leurs missions avec la plus grande rigueur.

Pour le reste, les choses étaient souvent plus complexes.

D'un point de vue personnel, John avait fait la connaissance de Joss Carter depuis quelques mois. Lionel, un ami commun, les avait fait se rencontrer par le plus grand des hasards.

Adolescents, nouvellement arrivés chez les Dashwood, Sameen et John s'étaient rapprochés de leur voisin, d'un âge similaire au leur, Lionel.

Au début, ils y avaient vu leur propre intérêt, celui d'apprendre les us et coutumes de leur établissement scolaire ainsi que celles du quartier dans lequel ils venaient d'être parachutés.

Ils étaient rapidement arrivés à exercer une certaine emprise sur ce pauvre Lionel, basée essentiellement sur la peur. Mais avec le temps et de la persévérance, Lionel avait finit pas s'affirmer davantage et percer les failles dissimulées derrière les masques arborés par ses jeunes voisins. Progressivement, leur relation avait évoluée pour se transformer en une véritable amitié. Lionel demeurait leur seul et unique ami, et savait pouvoir compter sur eux deux en cas de coup dur et l'attention était réciproque.

Lionel Fusco avait intégré la police depuis plus de 15 ans et sévissait aussi dans le quartier de Brooklyn. Il espérait intégrer un commissariat de Manhattan, mais à son âge et sans relation, il savait que cela relevait de l'utopie.

Sa coéquipière Joss Carter, avec qui il faisait équipe depuis deux ans, était droite et franche. Elle avait le sens de l'honneur chevillé au corps et prenait le rôle d'inspectrice de police, qui lui était dévolu, très à cœur. Leur relation de travail n'avait pas commencé de la meilleure des façons. Très vite, Joss Carter s'était méfiée de Lionel et de ses manières de travailler. Elle avait rapidement remarqué que son nouveau collègue était souvent à la limite de la légalité voir au délà, pour arriver à ses fins. Elle ne supportait pas ce type de méthode, mais avait fini par apprendre elle aussi à composer avec.

Petit à petit, elle s'était rendu compte que pour avancer, il pouvait être nécessaire de mettre de côté certains principes. Bien entendu, elle n'outrepassait pas les limites du code honneur qui la dirigeait. Si elle faisait quelques entorses à des règles souvent obsolètes, le but final était de rendre justice. Avec le temps, Joss avait arrêté de voir en Lionel l'être bourru et légèrement ripoux qu'elle avait perçu au début de leur collaboration, pour découvrir un être jovial et loyal.

John avait rencontré Joss lors du déménagement de Lionel. Séparé, un peu précipitamment de sa compagne, Lionel avait sollicité l'aide de ses connaissances pour l'aider à transvaser quelques biens du logement familial aux deux pièces qu'il avait réussi à trouver dans l'urgence.

Lors de cette journée, Lionel avait vu à plusieurs reprises, John et Joss discuter mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ces deux-là allaient se revoir ensuite. Lionel ne connaissait qu'un véritable grand amour à John. Il évitait d'en parler comme il s'abstenait de parler sentiments et relation amoureuse avec lui.

Mais, cet évitement n'était rien, comparé au mur qu'il avait dressé à ce sujet avec Sameen. Jamais il n'abordait ce sujet ou se risquait au moindre sous-entendu. Il se rappelait encore des paroles et du regard froid et noir qu'elle lui avait adressé quand, beaucoup plus jeune, il avait osé la questionner. Leur relation était étrange, à la fois fidèle, taquine sur beaucoup d'aspects mais distante sur d'autres. Elle aimait passer des débuts de soirées avec lui, à boire des verres, parler de ses dernières affaires, des derniers casses, arrestations, meurtres. Elle aimait l'entendre raconter ses journées, les parcours des truands qu'il arrêtait. Cet univers lui plaisait, comme cette connivence un verre à la main. Mais, elle était incapable de lui parler d'elle en profondeur. Quand il l'interrogeait sur ses journées, elle lui décrivait de nouveaux bâtiments à réhabiliter, les plans qu'elle avait finalisés mais jamais ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qui l'émouvait. Il savait qu'elle pouvait rencontrer des types lors de ces sorties nocturnes. Il s'inquiétait qu'elle fasse une mauvaise rencontre mais surtout il souhaitait autre chose pour elle. Sameen était complexe mais elle méritait mieux que ces journées sans souffler devant un plan ou sur un chantier, que ces nuits interminables à errer, boire et certaine fois se perdre. Son comportement l'angoissait depuis trop longtemps mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

A ce propos, John était incapable de l'aider et ne ressentait pas les choses de la même façon. A deux reprises, Lionel avait essayé d'aborder le sujet avec lui, mais ce dernier avait choisi l'évitement, plutôt que de devoir s'exprimer sur des sujets trop personnels, qui plus est concernant Sameen.

* * *

\- Root. Je te cherchais. Tu as vu le contrat des architectes ? Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.

\- Je viens de leur apporter.

Finch resta, un moment, sans voix. Cette démarche ne ressemblait pas du tout à son associée. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne s'était pas du tout intéressée aux futurs travaux, ni même à leur simple idée. D'ailleurs, elle avait fait comprendre à Harold qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait mais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il compte sur elle. Cette démarche était à son image, imprévisible. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait bien pu la faire s'intéresser au chantier à venir, avant que ne lui revienne en mémoire la réunion, qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt, avec les architectes, à laquelle il l'avait obligé d'assister.

Il se rappelait à présent, le comportement étrange de Root vis-à-vis de l'architecte féminine de l'équipe. Elle s'était intéressée à elle d'une manière très cavalière. Il n'avait pas manqué l'intérêt qu'elle lui avait porté lors de la présentation, comme si personne d'autre n'existait à part elle. Elle semblait avoir été captivée. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Habituellement, elle était d'un naturel plutôt distant avec les gens. Elle donnait très peu d'elle et semblait graviter autour de l'équipe sans jamais se poser. Elle n'entretenait aucun rapport particulier avec les membres du staff. Elle connaissait leurs prénoms, noms, leurs manières de fonctionner, de travailler, leurs points faibles et forts dans le travail, mais elle ne partageait rien de personnel avec eux. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas peur de la solliciter quand ils rencontraient des problèmes. Ils reconnaissaient tous ses incomparables compétences, et savaient demander de l'aide qu'ils obtenaient dans la minute sans sourciller, mais en parallèle, elle dégageait quelque chose d'inaccessible, que tout le monde savait impossible à aborder.

Elle avait un pouvoir solaire que personne n'approchait de peur de se brûler. Elle était de ces femmes qui attiraient les regards et les envies, mais qui en parallèle semblait en être protégé comme si ces attentions ne pouvaient l'atteindre. Elle était belle et intelligente et savait utiliser ses atouts pour charmer et obtenir, chastement, ce qu'elle escomptait. Elle disparaissait souvent pour quelques jours, sans prévenir. Le staff pouvait avoir des nouvelles, de temps en temps, à des moments improbables, pour débloquer une situation dont elle avait eu connaissance en suivant de loin ses mails, ou des échanges entre collègues. Sans être physiquement présente, il s'avérait qu'elle avait toujours un regard sur "The Machine". Puis, elle réapparaissait sans prévenir, comme si elle avait simplement fait une pause-café dans la salle d'à côté.

Certaine fois, elle rapportait un nouveau contrat et du travail pour des mois. Harold n'en était jamais informé en amont et était aussi surpris que son équipe. Il avait appris à travailler dans ces conditions particulières. Il avait appris Root, apprenait encore et avait fini par comprendre qu'il était le seul à la connaitre un tant soit peu. Une part lui resterait totalement insaisissable, comme celle qu'elle avait laissé transparaître lors de cette fameuse présentation. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait captivé involontairement par quelqu'un, mais il n'aurait pu dire ce que cela indiquait. Il ne disposait d'aucun élément dans ce domaine qui aurait pu l'aiguiller. Jamais, il n'avait vu Root avec quelqu'un, que ce soit un ou une amie, intime ou pas. Elle était continuellement seule, électron libre sans attache, à l'exception de son ordinateur. Il n'avait eu connaissance d'aucune relation quelconque la concernant, depuis qu'il la connaissait. Cela restait une énigme pour lui, même s'il se rendait compte que beaucoup de choses le resteraient la concernant.

La réponse d'Harold semble mettre du temps à arriver, Root embraya :

\- Je leur ai dit de prendre contact avec toi pour les dates et la mise en place des travaux.

\- Très bien. Ils ne t'ont pas donné une fourchette de dates pour le début du chantier…histoire qu'on s'organise.

\- Je n'ai vu que Sameen Shaw. Elle n'a pas été très loquace.

\- Tu as pensé à lui dire qu'on souhaitait qu'une partie du staff reste dans les locaux pendant les travaux et qu'ils allaient devoir s'en arranger ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire d'en parler. Je lui téléphone si tu veux ?

\- Non non. Je sais que cela ne t'intéresse pas. Je vais m'en occuper. Si j'osais je te demanderais pourquoi y es-tu allée ? Je comptais le faire.

\- Et bien l'envie d'emprisonner mes cheveux sous un casque et de faire un tour de moto

\- Merci Root, en tous les cas.

La réponse était neutre et l'empêchait de réfléchir à la vrai raison de cette escapade. Root était incapable de réellement comprendre ce qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à Brooklyn, le contrat coincé dans sa veste de cuir. Comme à son habitude, elle n'avait rien dit et était partie, mais cette fois aucune planification n'avait été amorcée avant son envol. Ainsi, elle s'était retrouvée devant ce qui tenait lieu de bureau aux deux architectes, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui l'y amenait. En ouvrant la porte, elle comprit que cette belle femme brune énigmatique était sans doute la raison enfouie de sa présence. Elle ne s'expliquait pas cette attirance, cette attraction. Elles avaient échangé peu de mots, et les échanges avaient été difficiles. Selon toute vraisemblance, Sameen Shaw n'aimait pas beaucoup s'étendre, à moins que sa manière de l'aborder ait joué sur sa réserve. Il fallait bien l'avouer, avec le recul, elle avait peut-être été légèrement envahissante. Elle se demandait, un peu, ce qui l'avait amené à la provoquer ainsi par ses paroles et ses attitudes. Ce qui la surprenait réellement, c'était cette envie de la revoir qui l'enserrait.

* * *

John venait de poser son téléphone :

\- C'était Harold Finch. Ils veulent rester pendant les travaux !

\- Pardon ?

\- Enfin plus exactement, il veut rester dans les murs pendant les travaux et qu'un endroit dédié soit réservé à une petite dizaine de personnes pour travailler. Bien entendu, ils sont prêts à bouger au sein du bâtiment, en fonction des besoins.

\- Heureusement. C'est quoi cette lubie débile. Ils ont pas les moyens de se payer des bureaux pendant le temps du chantier ?

\- Je pense que si. Mais il ne semble pas en avoir envie. Beaucoup de ses employés vont travailler à leur domicile. Mais il veut pouvoir permettre à certains, à tour de rôle, en fonction de l'avancée de leurs projets, de se réunir. Il semble ne pas vouloir perdre la dynamique qui opère quand des têtes penseuses se réunissent pour échanger sur ce qui bloque… Enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris.

\- C'est vrai que cela va être productif pour tout le monde ! Il va falloir constamment faire attention à ces geeks, passer notre temps à les bouger de place pour leur trouver un endroit sécurisé, éviter qu'il n'y ait de blessés pour que ces Harry Potter de l'ordinateur puissent travailler dans la poussière et un niveau de décibels qui les empêchera de s'entendre à 50 centimètres. Encore une brillante idée. J'espère que t'as refusé.

\- Disons que j'ai essayé de faire preuve d'un peu plus de diplomatie.

\- Ok et t'as abouti à rien ,c'est ça ?!

\- Sameen, le chantier et surtout les retombées qu'il peut représenter….. Harold Finch… Enfin; tous ces éléments nous obligent à nous adapter. J'ai quand même obtenu qu'il n'y ait personne pendant le gros œuvre. Finch a compris que c'était trop dangereux de laisser des personnes extérieures au chantier pendant les démolitions qui vont être engagées.

\- Une bonne chose. Quelle preuve de lucidité !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Deux mois et demi plus tard, le gros œuvre était terminé, les gravats retirés. La reconstruction selon les plans dessinés par John et Sameen allait pouvoir commencer. Les architectes avaient croisé Harold Finch et lui seul au début des travaux et n'avaient revu personne depuis. Eux même n'étaient pas restés longtemps pendant la première phase du chantier. Leur présence avait été ponctuelle pour veiller au bon déroulé du calendrier et au suivi rigoureux du plan. La seconde phase allait nécessiter un engagement plus poussé, d'autant qu'ils allaient devoir jongler, en plus des équipes d'ouvriers et artisans, avec l'équipe d'informaticiens.

\- John tu as vérifié la partie Est du niveau 1 ?

\- Oui c'est bon. Ils ont commencé comme cela a été demandé.

\- Les geeks sont installés. Tout à l'air de fonctionner. J'ai demandé à Finch si cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'on pose une table dans un coin. Tant qu'à protéger un secteur, autant qu'on puisse en profiter aussi pour y poser nos plans. Elle est déjà installée.

\- Je regarde les conséquences de la fuite au niveau de l'escalier central et je te rejoins. Cette histoire va retarder la progression des équipes. Il faut qu'on revoit cela.

\- Oui j'ai commencé à y réfléchir. A tout de suite

Sameen était dans son élément. Après la démolition, des problèmes étaient apparus qui allaient les obliger à revoir le déroulé des travaux et retarder le planning qui avait été fixé. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Un projet se passait rarement sans anicroches ou mauvaises surprises, d'autant plus quand le bâtiment était ancien. Elle savait que ce n'était que le début d'autres incidents, plus ou moins importants, qui resurgiront à intervalle régulier.

Leur travail allait consister à les régler le plus rapidement possible, en essayant de ne pas dépasser l'enveloppe fixée ni le délai imparti.

Elle avait réussi à leur concocter un petit coin où s'installer quand ils seront sur place. Cet endroit allait rapidement lui être dévolu. En effet, ils venaient d'obtenir un nouveau contrat important, depuis peu, qui devait commencer dans une semaine. Afin de jongler avec ces deux gros chantiers et leurs projets à mener, ils avaient décidé de se partager les tâches. Sameen avait obtenu, à pile ou face, celui de "The Machine". Cette responsabilité ne l'effrayait aucunement, comme peu de choses d'ailleurs. Elle aimait travailler avec John, comme elle appréciait être seule aux commandes. Ce qui l'inquiétait davantage, c'était la présence des informaticiens dans ses pattes. Elle avait beau avoir retourné toutes les possibilités, elle ne pouvait pas se trouver un autre endroit pour s'installer un minimum. Il était déjà compliqué de dégager un espace sécurisé, par conséquent impossible d'en trouver deux.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de se trouver des tâches supplémentaires, la principale était suffisante, d'autant que cet arrangement allait être de courte durée. Très vite, elle devra re-bouger l'espace dédié sécurisé à un autre endroit, en fonction de l'avancée des travaux et ce jusqu'à la fin du chantier.

La fuite d'eau qu'ils avaient découverts la veille et qui avait eu le temps de faire quelques dégâts, avaient été stoppée. Ils ne s'expliquaient pas encore la présence de ce tuyau d'arrivée d'eau indépendant du reste du bâtiment. Sameen savait qu'après le temps de séchage nécessaire et quelques travaux supplémentaires, ce problème serait vite oublié.

Elle avait eu le temps de faire un tour avant l'arrivée de John et d'organiser l'installation des geeks. Au premier abord et à son grand soulagement, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment envahissants. Pour le moment, ils étaient au nombre de 8, Harold Finch s'étant absenté pour un rendez-vous extérieur, et semblaient assez discrets même s'ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir un gros problème depuis plus de 2 heures maintenant. Ils ne cessaient de passer d'un écran à l'autre, de se regrouper plus longtemps par moment derrière un ordinateur, et d'échanger sans arrêt, en utilisant des termes qui lui étaient inconnus. Par contre, elle avait saisi, qu'ils semblaient, comme elle avec le chantier, rencontrer des problèmes qui les freinaient. Leurs ébauches de discussion, ou tout du moins les termes énigmatiques lancés d'un siège à l'autre, conservaient un caractère feutré qui ne gênait pas Sameen. Elle arrivait à rentrer dans sa bulle et à travailler, et cela pourrait continuer ainsi, tant qu'ils ne chercheraient pas à s'immiscer dans sa sphère et qu'ils continueraient à l'ignorer.

\- Voilà j'ai terminé. J'ai le même avis que toi pour la partie de l'escalier central. Bon, au final, rien de préjudiciable, mais on va perdre du temps.

\- J'ai commencé à refaire le planning et ai téléphoné à certaines équipes pour reculer leur date d'intervention.

\- Bien. Je te laisse alors. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Je vais finir par être en retard pour le chantier Lewis.

\- Ok. De mon côté, je ne pense pas repasser au local pour aujourd'hui. J'ai assez à faire ici et je préfère garder un œil sur l'équipe présente, afin d'éviter de nouvelles surprises.

\- A plus tard

Sameen avait déjà replongé sur ses plans et sur son dossier des entreprises à contacter pour modifier les dates d'interventions. Elle ne prêtait déjà plus d'intérêt à John, sur le départ.

Elle était concentrée depuis un moment, quand elle sentit un changement dans l'atmosphère de l'espace où ils se trouvaient. Les murmures, les échanges s'étaient tus. Machinalement, elle releva la tête pour découvrir, assise devant un des écran, l'associée de Finch. Elle portait encore une veste de cuir noir et son casque était posé sur une table à côté du clavier, sur lequel ses doigts se baladaient avec agilité. A l'exception de celui qui s'était fait voler son siège et qui attendait sagement derrière elle, chaque informaticien avait réintégré sa place, la tête tournée vers elle, comme en suspens. Sans rien faire à part tapoter sur un clavier d'ordinateur, elle semblait les hypnotiser et ce, sans même les regarder. La scène était incroyable et, sans véritablement sans rendre compte, Sameen s'intégra parfaitement à ce cercle d'observateurs subjugués. Tout d'abord, elle s'immergea dans la vision de l'ensemble, curieuse du changement d'attitude général, avant de se laisser capter par un profil concentré mais pas tendu, un port qu'elle aurait pu qualifier d'altier, de long doigts déliés, des cheveux légèrement ondulés retenus simplement par un élastique, les traits d'un visage attirant.

Sans le vouloir, elle la détaillait depuis un moment, sans réserve, avant que le regard noisette de l'objet de son observation, vienne la surprendre en flagrant délit. Elle l'avait surprise en détournant la tête d'un coup, pour plonger sur elle sans retenue. Elle lui apparaissait triomphante, débordante d'énergie. Elle avait capté cette étincelle de curiosité voir d'intérêt dans son regard, mais avait maintenu un visage fermé qui –elle le savait- ne laissait rien transparaître des émotions ressenties, face au spectacle auquel elle avait assisté.

Sameen Shaw était imperturbable et il était hors de question que cette femme ait l'impression de posséder un pouvoir destructeur sur cet état de fait.

Root avait repéré l'architecte au fond de la salle, dès son arrivée. Elle était concentrée sur des plans et ne semblait pas se soucier du problème qui mettait la petite équipe, ici présente, en ébullition. Elle se serait bien posée dans un coin, un instant, pour l'observer mais son arrivée n'était pas passée inaperçue aux 8 informaticiens présents dans la salle. Elle était sur un ordinateur depuis environ 10 minutes, quand elle sentit un regard particulier se poser sur elle, indépendant de ceux du groupe qui l'entourait. Elle sut immédiatement à qui appartenait ce regard qui lui donnait l'impression de la déshabiller et cette découverte l'enchanta. Le problème sur le logiciel, en devenir, était mineur et son intervention permit de passer à l'étape suivante, en seulement 12 minutes.

Une fois la dernière touche enfoncée sur son clavier, elle ne put s'empêcher de se détourner d'un coup, pour surprendre la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas manqué de surgir régulièrement dans ses pensées, depuis qu'elle l'avait croisé pour la première fois. Cette dernière resta de marbre et sans sourciller, replongea le nez dans son propre travail. Après avoir donné quelques instructions à ses collègues, Root se dirigea aussitôt vers le fond de la pièce. Elle ressentait le besoin de se confronter.

\- Bonjour

\- Hum …bonjour.

Sameen avait à peine relevé la tête. Elle l'avait entendue arriver. Ses talons sur le plancher. Cette démarche nonchalante.

\- Vous semblez fort occupée. Tout se passe comme vous le souhaitez ?

Voilà qu'elle s'installait. Sameen sentait bien qu'elle allait devoir prendre sur elle et relever la tête pour donner l'impression d'un minimum de savoir-vivre.

\- Nous avons rencontré quelques problèmes. Tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre assez vite mais je crains qu'il ne faille envisager un léger retard dans la livraison, par rapport à ce qui avait été envisagé.

Sameen était neutre et récitait son discours comme un robot. Elle se sentait obligée d'en donner un minimum et d'informer l'associée de Finch de par son statut dans l'entreprise, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter trop longtemps. Elle ne manqua pas le sourire qui accompagna la conclusion de l'échange :

\- J'aurai alors le plaisir de vous croiser ….plus longtemps.

Root se retourna aussitôt, sans rien attendre de plus, traversa la pièce du même pas désinvolte, attrapa son casque et quitta la pièce en silence.

Sameen leva les yeux au ciel et replongea sur son carnet d'adresse, et son planning. Mais ce passage éclair de Root lui trottait encore dans la tête. Un vrai silence s'était installé. Le problème, qui mettait en déconfiture les 8 informaticiens derrière elle, avait été résolu en une petite dizaine de minutes par cette femme, qui ne ressemblait en rien à l'image qu'elle se faisait d'une geek. Elle était énigmatique et semblait insaisissable. Elle donnait l'impression de survoler les choses, les gens et même les problèmes.

La semaine avait été chaotique et l'optimisme des deux architectes avait été revu à la baisse. Sameen passait plusieurs heures par jour, sur place, pour régler les problèmes qui ne cessaient de surgir. Elle avait vu défiler différents membre de l'équipe d'informaticiens de "The Machine" dont le nombre variait chaque jour. Elle s'était habituée à leur présence, à laquelle elle ne prêtait pas vraiment attention, mais celle régulière de Root la perturbait davantage. Cette dernière passait chaque jour à des horaires différents. Personne ne semblait savoir si elle allait venir, ni à quel moment de la journée. Elle pouvait rester 3 heures d'affilé les yeux rivés sur un écran d'ordinateur ou 30 minutes pour observer le travail de ses collaborateurs, ou discuter avec un seul, après avoir pris possession de son outil de travail.

Jamais, elle ne manquait de venir échanger quelques mots avec Sameen, qui commençait à s'agacer de ce rituel. Sameen ne comprenait pas cette persévérance, car si elle avait fait l'effort le premier jour, depuis elle limitait clairement l'échange. Mais Root ne semblait pas vouloir le comprendre et lui donnait même l'impression de s'amuser en s'immisçant chaque jour dans sa bulle.

La dernière en date avait eu lieu le matin même. Elle avait déboulé comme un conquistador sur le continent américain, en posant fièrement un grand gobelet de café et des viennoiseries sur le plan sur lequel travaillait Sameen.

\- J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait partager le petit déjeuner ensemble ce matin.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Vous êtes plutôt café non ?

\- Hum

\- Et j'ai pris un assortiment de viennoiseries françaises. J'ai fait un détour exprès en venant ce matin, pour que vous goûtiez ces merveilles.

Puis tout en ouvrant le paquet et en lui tendant, Root ajouta :

\- Allez ne vous faites pas prier.

Sameen n'avait pas envie de céder mais l'odeur alléchante, qui se dégageait du paquet, eut raison de sa retenue.

Root ne manqua pas le plaisir de contentement qui apparut sur le visage de l'architecte. Elle venait de lui trouver un point faible.

\- Je me félicite d'avoir fait ce détour pour vous faire plaisir.

Sa réflexion provoqua un regard noir à son encontre, sur lequel elle ne s'arrêta pas comme à son habitude. Provoquer Sameen Shaw était facile et plutôt amusant, même si elle se rendait compte qu'elle allait souvent trop loin.

\- A mon grand regret, je vais devoir vous laisser. Le devoir m'appelle également. Bonne journée….. A très vite.

Sameen, son pain au chocolat à la main, la regarda s'éloigner. Root avait laissé un grand paquet de viennoiseries au milieu de la table et n'en avait mangé aucune. Elle avait dû rester 2 minutes, durant lesquelles elle avait été la seule à parler, avant de s'éclipser, aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Après chaque passage, elle laissait la même sensation que pouvait provoquer un très léger tremblement de terre, une secousse rapide, vite arrivée, vite terminée, dont le corps gardait les vibrations en mémoire.

* * *

\- Pour contourner les problèmes et avancer un peu, il faudrait que votre équipe attaque la partie ouest du 2ème étage qui a été épargnée. Ce n'était pas prévu initialement dans cet ordre, mais on pourrait gagner du temps en avançant de la sorte.

Sameen avait réfléchi à plusieurs solutions. Celle-ci lui semblait la meilleure pour lui faire gagner quelques jours sur son planning. Le chef de l'équipe de poseurs de cloisons, semblait étudier le plan qu'elle venait de lui présenter, avec grand intérêt.

\- Là ou ailleurs. Pas de problème. Par contre, pour l'espace 3, faudrait nous dire ce qu'on doit faire.

Sameen fronça les sourcils, avant d'observer avec précision le plan à son tour, pour se rendre compte que l'espace 3 n'avait fait l'objet d'aucune étude approfondie.

\- Je vais m'en occuper. En attendant, vous avez déjà à faire avec le reste.

\- Oh oui. Il va nous falloir du temps avant d'arriver là.

A force de passer ses journées sur ces maudits plans, elle ne voyait même plus les coquilles. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu passer à côté de cet espace. Harold Finch avait décidé de mettre à contribution ces travaux pour s'octroyer des vacances et était parti pour deux semaines. Fort heureusement pour elle, il l'avait autorisé à le joindre si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

\- M. Finch. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Quelle question idiote. Encore deux heures enfermée dans cet ancienne bibliothèque, et elle ne répondait plus de rien. Elle avait besoin de se défouler, sortir, prendre l'air, courir jusqu'à l'épuisement.

\- Non. Je vous écoute Miss Shaw

\- Je viens de vous envoyer une photo du plan d'une zone de la partie ouest du 2ème étage. Il semble qu'aucune décision n'ai été prise sur l'espace 3. C'est le seul espace qui n'a pas fait l'objet d'une étude. Lors des dernières mises au point avant les travaux, j'avais noté que vous deviez nous informer assez rapidement de vos souhaits concernant cet espace. Il s'avère que cela devient urgent.

\- Laissez moi un instant…..Ah oui. Cet espace correspond au bureau de Root. Je pensais qu'elle avait vu cela avec vous.

\- Euh non.

\- Il faudrait lui parler directement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle souhaite exactement.

\- Très bien. Je vais la contacter. Merci. Au revoir.

Sameen ne lui laissa même pas le temps de conclure. Si elle avait jusqu'à présent, réussit à garder un calme, d'apparence olympien, elle était désormais en train de bouillir. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir oublié cet espace 3 et n'avait aucune envie d'aller d'elle-même vers cette folle qui passait son temps à lui lancer des œillades et à lui tenir des propos ambigus.

Elle avait qu'une idée en tête : sortir courir puis prendre des verres. Mais, elle allait devoir attendre avant de répondre à ses envies. Elle n'était pas adepte de la procrastination et le chantier ne pouvait pas attendre.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu aujourd'hui et compte tenu de l'heure, et du départ d'un grand nombre des informaticiens, elle n'allait sans doute pas passer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la contacter afin de fixer un rendez-vous. Elle ne s'expliquait pas la conservation de la feuille libre où Root avait laissé ses coordonnées, lorsqu'elle était passée déposer le contrat. Elle ne l'avait pas déchiré, ou n'avait pas noté son numéro sur le dossier. Elle avait conservé la feuille et l'avait additionné avec le reste des documents qui correspondaient au chantier.

\- Bonjour. Sameen Shaw. J'aurai besoin de m'entretenir avec vous concernant vos choix pour votre espace de travail.

\- Avec plaisir. Vous faites quoi ce soir ?

\- Pardon ?

\- J'imagine que si vous m'appelez maintenant, alors que vous m'avez croisé tous ces derniers jours… c'est que c'est urgent, tout d'un coup. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

\- Non

\- Donc, si c'est urgent, je vous propose de nous voir ce soir.

Sameen avait envie de raccrocher mais elle ne pouvait pas et il était difficile d'arriver à se contenir. Son temps de réponse sembla sans doute trop long à son interlocutrice, qui embraya simplement, avant de raccrocher, par :

\- Si vous voulez me voir ce soir. 20 h . Chez Bouley, 163 Duane Street.

Le téléphone en main, elle resta figée un moment avant de parvenir à se ressaisir. Cette nana allait définitivement lui faire perdre le contrôle.

Elle pouvait peut-être demander à John de lui rendre ce service, tout en se rendant compte qu'elle ne voyait pas comment elle allait lui expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller à ce rendez-vous urgent pour l'avancée des travaux, simplement parce qu'elle était incapable de faire face à une femme qui lui donnait l'impression de la mener par le bout du nez.

Elle allait, de nouveau, devoir prendre sur elle, en gardant à l'esprit le besoin qui la tiraillait depuis un moment, celui de s'oublier un peu grâce à l'aide de plusieurs verres ou de plus si nécessaire, si l'occasion se présentait. Compte tenu de l'heure, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps devant elle. Elle allait devoir repasser rapidement chez elle, pour combattre grâce à une douche et une nouvelle tenue, la poussière qui la recouvrait, en gardant espoir de se débarrasser de cette corvée le plus rapidement possible.

Ses 30 minutes de retard n'étaient pas dues à sa préparation, même si le résultat était satisfaisant pour entrer dans ce restaurant, dont la renommée n'était plus à faire. Elle avait volontairement pris son temps. Cette femme l'agaçait et il était hors de question de répondre à ses ordre; cliente ou pas cliente.

Au fond de la salle de restaurant feutrée, Root était agréablement assise depuis une vingtaine de minutes, un verre de Pinot gris devant elle. Elle se demandait si Sameen Shaw allait venir. Elle était loin d'en être certaine. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette attirance qui se manifestait dès qu'elle la voyait, ni son comportement excessif à son égard.

Cette façon d'agir était déplacée et sans doute contre-productive, mais elle éprouvait un vrai plaisir à la décontenancer par moment, à la voir lever les yeux au ciel ou à rester impassible face à ses réflexions. L'objet de ses pensées choisit ce moment pour se matérialiser devant elle, accompagné d'un serveur. Contrairement à son habitude, Root resta muette et s'en rendit compte, subjuguée par ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

L'architecte portait une robe noire qui découvrait des bras musclés et un décolleté très agréable à regarder. Des talons venaient parfaire cette tenue et lui offraient quelques centimètres de plus. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une sorte de chignon haut, savamment travaillé pour donner l'impression d'une coiffure naturelle non apprêtée. Elle portait un simple bracelet large en argent au poignet gauche, qui faisait ressortir son teint hâlé. Sa nuque dégagée, ses épaules, sa gorge eurent raison de la volubilité habituelle de Root qui ne parvient pas, pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent très longue, à se lever et à accueillir son invitée. Elle la trouvait plus qu'attirante et savait que quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas était en train de la gagner.

Sameen ne manqua pas le désarroi devant elle et sourit intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de répondre avec emphase aux sous-entendus qu'elle subissait depuis un moment. Elle aurait été incapable d'expliquer ce choix de vêtement, sa coiffure, son maquillage, d'expliquer ce qui l'avait poussé à se préparer ainsi comme pour un rendez-vous amoureux. A y réfléchir, capricieusement, elle avait eu sans doute envie de lui montrer pleinement ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais, et lui indiquer clairement que ses réflexions et œillades ne la déstabilisaient pas du tout.

\- Bonsoir. Merci d'avoir répondu aussi rapidement à ma demande de rendez-vous.

Mais, ce que Sameen ne savait pas encore, c'est que Root pouvait rapidement reprendre contenance. Elle se sentait rarement déstabilisée et lorsque cela arrivait elle savait rebondir rapidement. Root lui répondit avec un sourire malicieux et des yeux qui en disaient long, tout en se levant et en lui tendant la main :

\- Je dois avouer que le plaisir est surtout pour moi.

Une nouvelle fois, Sameen resta muette. Elle avait été prise à son propre piège. Loin de déstabiliser la femme en face d'elle, sa provocation semblait parfaitement lui convenir et correspondre à ce qu'elle avait pu espérer. Cette femme l'énervait mais pourquoi le contact de sa main si douce dans la sienne, l'empêchait-elle de lui la rendre dans un délai raisonnable. Elle se rembrunit aussitôt et s'assis sans attendre d'y être invitée.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

\- Souhaitez-vous un verre de vin blanc pour m'accompagner ?

\- Il va me falloir quelque chose de plus fort.

Et tout en se tournant vers le serveur qui attendait encore sagement à ses côté :

\- Un whisky. Double.

\- Très bien Madame.

Sameen n'était pas spécialement à son aise, même s'il aurait été difficile à n'importe qui de s'en rendre compte. Elle n'aimait pas ce type d'endroit, guindée, à la nourriture trop sophistiquée à son gout. Mais elle savait parfaitement s'en accommoder et ne rien laisser transparaitre, comme si elle y était habituée. Le lieu avait finalement peu d'importance, comparé à la présence de Root en face d'elle.

Cette dernière semblait posséder le lieu, l'espace. Elle jouait des serveurs sans retenue et ceux-ci semblaient en redemander. Rien ne semblait exister pouvant la déstabiliser. Elle arborait un sourire avenant, un visage expressif qui la faisait rayonner.

Si Sameen pouvait paraître à son aise dans ce restaurant, pourtant si loin de ses préférences, elle se rendait compte qu'il lui était beaucoup plus difficile de l'être face à la femme en face d'elle.

\- Vous êtes songeuse. Cette pièce de bœuf est-elle à votre convenance ?

\- Oui

\- Et peu bavarde également.

\- Vous devrez vous en contenter.

\- Nous pourrions peut-être envisager les choses autrement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Et bien. A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, je vais devoir vous aider à finaliser le plan du bâtiment. Mais pour cela, je vais aussi avoir besoin d'aide de votre part. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine et cela ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Il serait sans doute positif pour réussir cette mission, d'essayer une communication moins tendue. Le restaurant ne semble pas être la meilleure solution pour y réussir. Que me proposez-vous ?

Sameen ne comprenait pas vraiment où Root voulait en venir. Elle avait envie de lui répondre qu'il ne s'agissait que de finaliser le plan d'un espace infime de l'ensemble, que cela prendrait peu de temps, qu'elle avait juste besoin de savoir ce qu'elle voulait pour son bureau et que d'en finir lui permettrait de partir d'ici plus vite, et de passer à autre chose. Mais au lieu de lui répondre cela avec un soupçon de diplomatie, elle répondit comme pour lui lancer un défi :

\- On peut partir d'ici et aller boire quelques verres.

Root pencha la tête surprise et légèrement suspicieuse, sourit et accepta l'invitation qui lui était lancée et à laquelle elle ne se serait jamais attendue.

\- Vous souhaitez prendre un dessert ?

\- Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je préfère y aller maintenant si cela vous convient ?

\- Te convient

\- Pardon ?

Décidément, il était difficile pour Sameen d'arriver à la suivre.

\- On s'apprête à aller boire des verres comme tu dis. Je crois qu'on est assez intime maintenant pour se dire « Tu ».

\- Si cela peut TE faire plaisir. Bon on y va ?!

Sameen voulait partir. Elle ne s'expliquait pas encore cette invitation. Intime. D'une certaine façon, Root avait raison. Elle était la première personne qu'elle invitait ainsi à la suivre. Seuls John et Lionel qu'elle connaissait depuis l'adolescence pouvaient partager, de temps en temps, ces moments où elle avait besoin de faire le vide, de souffler pour arriver à survivre. Contre toute attente, elle invitait la seule personne qui, ces derniers temps, lui rendait nécessaire cet échappatoire.

Ces provocations, comme celle de s'habiller de la sorte ou de lui proposer d'aller boire des verres, étaient totalement saugrenues. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle agissait à l'inverse de ce qu'elle voulait.

Sameen était perdue dans ses pensées, se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir se sortir de cette ineptie, alors que Root marchait à ses côtés et se laissait guider sans rien dire. Il était déjà hors de question de porter plus longtemps cette robe et ces chaussures, comme il n'était pas possible d'emmener cette folle dans ses repaires habituels.

\- Vous enfin tu.. Tu es venue ... ?

\- En taxi

\- Je suis garée un peu plus loin.

Root comprenait qu'il ne fallait pas trop en dire. Sameen Shaw venait de l'inviter à prendre des verres et n'en comprenait pas la raison. Elle la sentait tendue prête à imploser et se demandait encore les raisons qui l'avaient incitées à poursuivre son jeu tordu de séduction vis-à-vis de cette magnifique jeune femme. Elle avait beau essayer de se contenir, inlassablement, elle se laissait devancer par des réparties équivoques. Cette femme la déstabilisait complètement, même si elle en laissait rien voir.

Sans s'en expliquer la raison, elle voulait apprendre à la connaitre. Elle souhaitait pouvoir tenir un semblant de discussion cohérent, mais elle ne savait pas le faire.

Sameen s'arrêta d'un coup devant un véhicule et entra sans même s'adresser à la femme silencieuse qui la suivait. Root ne savait pas vraiment comment agir et se rendait compte qu'elle allait devoir être tenace pour arriver à l'atteindre un peu. Elle laissa de côté une certaine réserve, qui semblait vouloir la gagner, pour rejoindre, sans invitation et sans fioriture, le siège passager.

Le moteur était déjà en marche et elle n'aurait sans doute pas laissé plus de temps à sa cliente pour la suivre. Elle savait qu'elle devait aborder la raison de leur rencontre, mais elle était incapable de parler. Repousser l'aménagement de ce bureau n'était pourtant pas dans ses objectifs. Pourquoi avoir répondu à son invitation ? Pourquoi l'avoir invité ? Elle aurait sans doute pu attendre de la croiser à la bibliothèque.

A sa grande surprise, sa passagère restait silencieuse et semblait avoir compris que ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à la moindre banalité. Elle sentait son regard venir se poser régulièrement sur elle puis s'évanouir. Cette proximité avec cette inconnue, dans son espace, aurait dû l'agacer ou la rendre légèrement mal à l'aise, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Compte tenu de son humeur en rentrant dans la voiture, elle s'étonnait que ce silence, cette présence, la nuit qui les enveloppait, jouaient un tel rôle d'apaisement sur sa personne.

Finalement, le trajet fut rapide et elle se gara calmement dans une rue située derrière leur local. Root ne bougeait pas et semblait, cette fois-ci, attendre d'être invitée à la suivre.

\- Vous venez ?

\- C'est demandé si gentiment.

\- J'ai besoin de passer à mon bureau pour me changer.

\- Vous ne restez pas comme cela. C'est dommage. Cette robe est magnifique….Vous êtes très agréable à regarder.

\- Hum. … je vais pas aller dans un bar avec cette robe. J'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer en portant quelque chose d'inapproprié au lieu.

Sameen avait accéléré le pas, mais Root n'avait aucun mal à combler la distance. Le calme qui l'avait gagné dans l'habitacle avait aussitôt disparu, dès que le silence avait été rompu. A croire, que cette femme était programmée pour l'énerver.

\- On vous remarquera même sans cela.

Sameen s'arrêta de marcher, d'un coup, déstabilisant Root qui avait continué sans s'en rendre compte. Excédée, elle l'apostropha sans ménagement, oubliant qu'elle s'adressait à sa cliente, qu'elle avait voulu rencontrer pour une histoire de plan à terminer :

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous ?

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est quoi votre problème ? Cela vous amuse ? Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

\- Simplement à aller prendre un verre. Je réponds poliment à votre invitation. Si je ne m'abuse, vous aviez également besoin de moi pour une histoire de plan à terminer. Je me trompe ?

Sameen reprenant sa marche grogna :

\- Oui. Plus vite se sera terminé mieux ce sera.

Cette fois-ci, Root ne chercha pas à reprendre la conversation et se laissa guider jusqu'au local des architectes.

\- J'en ai pour une minute. Je me change et on y va.

Root songeuse acquiesça. Elle se rappelait encore sa première venue. Cette envie qui avait jaillit et qui revenait inlassablement.

Sameen fut rapide à échanger sa robe noire pour un jean foncé, un tshirt manche longue avec un col en V, et des bottines noires, et rejoignit Root qui n'avait pas bougé, perdu dans ses pensées à l'entrée du local. Elle avait envie de mouvement et de se perdre au milieu du monde pour éviter ce face à face tendu, et commença à avancer vers la sortie en lâchant :

\- On peut y aller

Mais Root ne fit aucun mouvement. Elle se contentait de la regarder sans bouger, d'un regard qui la mit mal à l'aise. Il semblait la transpercer comme pour sonder quelque chose qui aurait été enfouit en elle.

Sameen s'arrêta net et d'une voix douce non utilisée depuis le début de soirée, demanda :

\- Ça va ?

La grande brune se recomposa un visage souriant qui cherchait à être assurée mais Sameen n'avait pas manqué ce voile d'incertitude qui s'était accroché à elle durant ce court instant. Elle avait semblé perdu; une image qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Lors de ce moment suspendu où elles se faisaient face, incertaines, Root choisit de plonger son regard dans le sien.

Sameen se laissa capturer et fut surprise de lire dans ce regard perdu, une note d'intérêt sincère. Elle reprit rapidement possession de ses moyens, sans montrer ce qu'elle avait perçu dans cet échange silencieux pour enchaîner, à nouveau, avec une voix moins directive:

\- On y va ?

\- Oui. Tu penses que je peux y aller comme ça ?

Sameen la considéra un instant, comme si elle n'avait pas encore vu l'élégant pantalon noir slim et le chemisier vaporeux au décolleté légèrement provocateur.

\- Ça ira.

Et ouvrant la porte, comme pour lui montrer le chemin :

\- Tu viens ?

Sameen avait eu le temps de réfléchir à l'endroit où elle allait l'emmener. Il était hors de question de lui montrer les bars où elle avait l'habitude de traîner quand le besoin de s'isoler se faisait ressentir. Sur le même principe, elle ne se sentait pas capable de passer encore beaucoup de temps avec elle.

Il lui avait été nécessaire de trouver un dérivatif, et elle avait contacté Lionel pour lui demander s'il était sorti. Par chance, ce dernier se trouvait dans un bar où il aimait se rendre régulièrement et où Sameen pouvait le rejoindre, de temps en temps. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un bar où elle avait ses habitudes et ce compromis, avec la présence de Lionel, ferait l'affaire.

Root l'avait suivi sans rouvrir la bouche. Elle semblait ailleurs et marchait en silence à côté d'elle. Il ne s'agissait pas de la même sensation qu'à la sortie du restaurant ou que dans la voiture. Elle savait que ce silence, à ce moment-là, lui avait été donné par courtoisie. Root avait vu qu'elle en avait besoin.

Mais ce nouveau silence était différent, il cachait un certain désappointement de la part de la bavarde qui se tenait à ses côté. Sameen n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce brusque changement d'humeur. Elle avait été désagréable, certes, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de la vexer habituellement. Elle voyait bien qu'il y avait autre chose, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus.

Root savait que sa place aurait dû être ailleurs. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait demi-tour quand il en était encore temps ? Il aurait été facile de téléphoner à un taxi alors qu'elle était au local et de s'excuser poliment auprès de Sameen en suggérant une urgence bidon. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait en effet. La question de Sameen tournait en boucle et elle ne voulait pas accepter la réponse qui se cachait dans un coin de son cerveau.

Elle allait pourtant devoir mettre un mot, trouver une explication sur sa manière d'agir quand elle était en présence de cette architecte. Elle ne la connaissait même pas, mais elle éprouvait le besoin de la voir, de passer du temps avec elle. Pourtant, cette femme ne semblait pas du tout réceptive à sa personne. Au contraire, elle lui donnait l'impression de la déranger, de l'ennuyer et même de l'exaspérer.

Root ne s'attachait pas aux choses ni au gens. Elle ne ressentait pas le besoin d'être proche de quelqu'un. Seul Harold, qu'elle appréciait comme personne d'autre, lui permettait d'avoir un lien particulier avec un semblable. Mais ce qui la déroutait concernant Sameen, c'est que l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elle partageait avec Harold. Il était tout autre, déstabilisant et surtout totalement nouveau.

Alors qu'elle se disait qu'il était peut-être encore temps de faire demi-tour, d'inventer une réunion urgente le lendemain à l'aube et de partir définitivement, Sameen ouvrit la porte d'un bar et elle se laissa entraîner sans grande résistance.

L'endroit était assez sombre et bondé mais Sameen leva rapidement un bras, comme pour signaler sa présence à quelqu'un, tout en se frayant un passage au milieu de personnes debout, des verres de bières à la main.

Root ne distinguait pas grand-chose et suivait docilement Sameen qui semblait parfaitement savoir où aller. Elle se dirigea vers un homme assis avec d'autres à une table. Il se leva aussitôt. Il était assez petit, un peu rondouillard avec un visage jovial.

Sameen le salua simplement avec un hochement de tête en prononçant le nom de

\- Lionel

\- Ça va Sameen. Cela faisait un moment que tu n'étais pas venu par ici !...Ah mais tu es accompagnée ?

Ce Lionel semblait surpris de la voir avec quelqu'un.

\- Ah oui pardon. Root

Ajouta t-elle en la désignant derrière elle, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner totalement, ni de lui permettre de s'avancer. Elle la maintenait à l'écart. Mais celui-ci se décala pour se présenter tout en lui serrant la main.

\- Lionel. Enchanté. Et bien vous devez être quelqu'un de sacrément particulier pour que Sameen vous amène ici.

\- Root…. De même…. Je ne suis pas certaine que le terme « particulier » soit un compliment dans la bouche de Sameen.

Lionel fronça les sourcils, comme pour essayer de comprendre, puis sourit à cette réflexion à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, et rit devant la tête passablement énervée de la petite brune devant lui.

\- On va essayer de se trouver un petit coin. J'ai eu John au téléphone tout à l'heure. Il doit passer avec Joss.

Elle entendit Sameen grogner à ses côté, la tête légèrement rentrée dans les épaules :

\- Charmant. Ne manquait plus qu'une réunion de famille.

Root comprenait que tout cela ne rimait à rien. Elle devait rentrer. Ce bar, ces gens, ce Lionel et maintenant l'homme au costume qu'elle avait rencontré lors de la présentation à la bibliothèque.

Elle cherchait à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là, et n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la femme à ses côtés, comme pour y chercher une réponse. Elle la voyait énervée, avec une envie de fuir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dissimuler. Sa réflexion parlait pour elle. Root se demandait encore pourquoi elle l'avait amené ici et se rendait compte que tout cela était ridicule.

Elle les suivit pourtant jusqu'à une table que Lionel avait réussi à récupérer, en délogeant les personnes qui y étaient attablées.

\- Voilà. Qu'est ce que vous voulez boire ?

Sameen répondit aussitôt :

\- Un whisky et une bière.

\- Et vous ?

\- Un vin blanc ?

\- Oui je pense pouvoir trouver cela. Installez-vous. Je reviens tout de suite.

Lionel partit d'un pas décidé, en laissant les deux femmes prendre place autour de la table. Root savait que le bruit de l'établissement allait être le seul son qu'elle entendrait en s'asseyant. Les paroles de Sameen étaient comptées et Root voyait bien qu'elle avait déjà tout donné. Elles venaient à peine de s'asseoir que le fameux John arriva, accompagné d'une femme.

\- Bonsoir. Lionel m'avait dit que tu passerais mais je ne savais pas que

Mais Sameen était déjà debout et l'interrompit aussitôt :

\- Oui bon. John, je ne te présente pas Root. Par contre voici Joss l'amie de John et voici Root.

Son discours était ponctué de mouvements de la main droite pour désigner les personnes qui l'entourait. Root voyait bien que cet apparition l'agaçait et la soulageait en même temps. Elle lui offrait la diversion qu'elle semblait chercher.

\- Et vous êtes ? enclencha la fameuse Joss.

En effet, Sameen avait accompagné sa présentation de Joss mais ne s'était pas donné la peine de le faire pour elle.

\- Une des deux propriétaires de " The Machine" que John et Sameen s'escriment à transformer en ce moment.

Puis se tournant vers John :

\- D'ailleurs à ce propos, pourrions-nous convenir d'un rendez-vous tous les deux, pour que je puisse vous formuler ce que je souhaite pour mon bureau. Cela n'a pas encore été fait.

John étonné se tourna vers Sameen, comme pour ne pas faire d'impair avant de répondre. La surprise avait gagné le visage de cette dernière qui faisait, à ce moment-là, l'objet d'une attention minutieuse de la part des 3 personnes autour d'elle.

Elle répondit rapidement, à la fois pour John mais surtout pour Root, à qui elle s'adressa en la regardant avec une attention qui lui rappelait cet instant dans le local des architectes.

\- Je vais m'en occuper. Nous allons le faire ensemble.

Elle sembla moins assurée quand elle lui demanda :

\- Demain ? à la bibliothèque ?

\- Très bien. Je passerai dans l'après-midi.

Puis Root conclut rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas s'éterniser :

\- Ravie de vous avoir rencontré.

En s'adressant à Joss

\- Nous aurons sans doute l'occasion de nous recroiser

En se tournant vers John

Puis elle sourit simplement à Sameen et les laissa.

Elle sortit précipitamment. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, de mettre de la distance avec cette atmosphère saturée, cette odeur de bière, de transpiration. Mais surtout, elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de cette femme qui l'attirait et qui la rejetait sans réserve. Il avait fallu qu'elle la provoque une nouvelle fois en demandant à son associé, face à elle, qu'il prenne le relais. Elle savait la faire réagir et ne s'était pas trompée. Il aurait pourtant été plus judicieux de lui dire clairement, face à face, que leur collaboration n'allait aboutir à rien. Elle aurait sans doute acquiescé et l'aurait dirigé vers John. Mais au lieu de ça, il avait fallu qu'elle l'énerve à nouveau.

Root savait appréhender le monde qui l'entourait. Elle avançait dans la vie sans se poser de questions, comme elle le désirait, sans réserve. Mais pour la première fois, elle se trouvait confrontée face à des sentiments qu'elle ne connaissait pas et face à une personne qu'elle avait envie d'approcher. Bien sûr, par le passé, elle avait croisé quelques corps mais ces expériences ne l'avaient pas marquées, ni véritablement intéressées. Elle n'avait rien cherché, ni provoqué mais avait participé par curiosité, intérêt passager, ennui momentané. Ces rencontres, avec des personnes qui ne représentaient rien pour elle, s'étaient révélés insipides.

Qu'est-ce que cette femme pouvait avoir de différent pour attirer ainsi son attention ?

Alors que Root se posait ces questions, elle vit débouler à quelques mètres en face d'elle, sur le trottoir qu'elle remontait, un homme qui semblait passablement éméché.

Immédiatement son attitude lui sembla hostile.

* * *

Lionel venait de les rejoindre des verres à la main, un œil sur le dos de Root qui sortait du bar.

Aussitôt, il salua John et Joss :

\- Ah vous êtes déjà là ?

Puis s'adressant à Sameen :

\- Mais elle est partie où ta copine ?

Sameen se rembrunit davantage et lui lança :

\- Elle devait avoir mieux à faire que de trainer avec un blaireau comme toi !

L'arrivée de cette femme au côté de Sameen avait largement éveillé la curiosité de Lionel et ce dernier qui avait appris à être d'un naturel plutôt prudent vis-à-vis de Sameen et de ses relations, ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre, sans prendre de gants :

\- Et bien, il y a déjà de l'eau dans le gaze ?

A sa grande surprise, Sameen ne répliqua pas. Elle saisit le whisky qu'il venait de déposer devant elle, et le bu d'une traite. Devant son visage fermé, les autres commencèrent par s'installer et lancer des banalités, jusqu'à ce que tout d'un coup Sameen se fige, se lève et lance :

\- Je vais la rejoindre. J'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il est tard.

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse de leur part et sorti à toute vitesse, sous les regards ébahis de John et Lionel. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu être inquiète pour quelqu'un et cette nouveauté les laissa sans voix.

Sameen se dirigea à l'instinct, d'un pas rapide. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Une sensation étrange au creux du ventre qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve, qu'elle la ramène chez elle. Comment avait-elle pu la laisser dans sa tenue qui attirait tous les regards, seule à cette heure-ci, dans ce quartier. Elle risquait de tomber sur un connard qui n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi belle, et qui ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de l'aborder et.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait à songer de la sorte à Root, une femme aussi belle. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup sur la tête, d'être totalement sonnée et d'avancer devant elle, en roue libre. Une femme aussi belle.

Et puis Root apprécierait peut être de croiser un connard pour le reste de la nuit. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de se mettre à sa recherche. Après tout, c'est elle qui avait voulu partir juste après avoir, une nouvelle fois, fait son show.

Pourtant, Sameen continuait à avancer, les sens aux aguets. Elle vit d'abord au loin une présence, plus haut sur le trottoir. La rue était partiellement éclairée, mais elle distinguait clairement de l'agitation. Inquiète, elle finit la distance en courant. Root était face à un homme corpulent qui semblait ne pas connaitre le sens de l'espace vital. Elle le voyait s'approcher et Root reculer d'autant. Elle n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais discernait que la rencontre ne semblait pas amicale. Elle les rejoignit rapidement en apostrophant le type :

\- Bonsoir. Belle soirée pour se promener.

Celui-ci sembla encore plus ravi :

\- Belle soirée en effet. Les plus belles femmes de l'Etat sont de sorties ce soir. Et j'ai la chance de croiser leur chemin.

Tout en parlant, il commençait à avancer vers Sameen en tendant le bras. Cette dernière ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin et lui tordit le bras en le mettant à terre. Alors qu'elle pensait en avoir fini avec lui, Root administra , avec un large sourire, un coup de taser dans la nuque de l'indélicat.

Sameen se releva en tournant une tête stupéfaite à la belle femme qu'elle pensait devoir protéger.

\- Je vois que mon intervention n'était pas spécialement nécessaire.

\- Au contraire, il est toujours agréable de voir arriver, pour vous sauver, une belle justicière de la nuit.

Sameen leva les yeux au ciel, puis d'un coup de menton, en indiquant le taser dans la main de Root, elle enchaina :

\- Tu sors ça d'où ?

\- De mon sac à main bien sûr.

\- Oui, il est habituel d'avoir un taser dans son sac à main, coincé entre son poudrier et son rouge à lèvres.

Root lui répondit avec un large sourire et des yeux moqueurs :

\- En effet, on ne sait jamais de ce dont on peut avoir besoin.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller. J'ai pas envie d'avoir à expliquer la présence de ce type à nos pieds.

\- On ?

Sameen qui avait commencé à avancer, se retourna et expliqua gênée :

\- Oui. Je vais te raccompagner. Enfin, si cela ne te dérange pas.

Root en resta sans voix quelques secondes, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu :

\- Merci… Avec plaisir.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire ou dire. La réaction de Sameen était tellement inenvisageable quelques minutes auparavant, surtout après l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait subir dans le bar, que Root avait du mal à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu provoquer l'intervention de l'architecte. Elle resta, sans doute, silencieuse trop longtemps car Sameen lui demanda, en rentrant dans la rue où se trouvait sa voiture :

\- Ça va ?

C'était la deuxième fois dans la soirée, qu'elle lui posait cette question avec un regard inquiet, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent.

Sameen était insaisissable. Root se rendait compte qu'elle donnait d'elle une image qui cachait autre chose, qu'il était difficile de toucher, et même simplement de percevoir.

\- Oui. Absolument.

Puis en arrivant devant sa voiture, Sameen la lui indiqua en précisant :

\- Monte. Je te raccompagne

\- C'est idiot. Tu vas pas faire tout ce chemin. Je vais prendre un taxi.

\- Je te raccompagne. Ne discute pas.

La discussion était close. Sameen était déjà au volant et attendait que Root la rejoigne dans la voiture. Cette dernière obtempéra sans rechigner. La présence assagie de l'architecte, combinée à sa démarche chevaleresque, quelques instants auparavant, et à son inquiétude, eurent raison d'une éventuelle résistance. Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, ses instants passés volontairement ensemble, n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Tu habites où ?

\- Dans Greenwich. sur Perry.

Puis le silence s'installa comme à l'aller. Un silence apaisant se mit en place naturellement. Mais quelque chose avait changé, qu'il aurait été trop tôt d'expliquer. L'une comme l'autre le savait, le ressentait. Leur relation qui n'en était pas une, avait basculée vers autre chose. Pour la première fois, Sameen avait lâché la bride et Root l'avait vu.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

\- On y est. Quel numéro ?

\- 66

Sameen s'était arrêtée, en double file, devant le numéro 66 et attendait de voir Root descendre.

\- Voilà…. Sympa le quartier.

Cette dernière se détourna et contempla Sameen quelques instants, la décontenançant une nouvelle fois.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup aimé ton intervention musclée. C'était assez impressionnant. A l'occasion, il faudrait que tu me montres ce que tu sais faire.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu sais très bien te défendre toute seule.

\- Alors on pourrait se montrer ce que l'on sait faire.

\- Hum. Pourquoi pas.

Root sourit à la réponse surprenante de son interlocutrice. Pour la première fois, elle ne l'avait pas envoyé balader. Cela méritait d'être souligné. Ainsi, elle ne put s'empêcher de conclure, en ouvrant la portière :

\- Je ne t'invite pas à monter prendre un dernier verre… C'est encore trop tôt, je pense.

Sameen leva, une nouvelle fois, les yeux au ciel. Cela commençait à être une véritable habitude, quand elle se trouvait en compagnie de cette femme.

Elle rentra chez elle, sans trop penser à cette soirée. Cette démarche était volontaire. Il était préférable de mettre de côté cet espace-temps, pour éviter que lui revienne en mémoire, insidieusement, des yeux qui pouvaient être moqueurs mais aussi dangereusement charmeurs. Cette femme était une énigme et se devait de le rester.

Sa soirée s'était terminée rue Perry et elle n'avait pas eu envie de la continuer, comme elle l'avait envisagé dans l'après-midi même ou lorsqu'elle se trouvait encore au restaurant.

Pourtant, malgré ses efforts, une image la pourchassa avant d'être gagnée par le sommeil. Cette image n'était pas habituelle et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle venait l'attaquer ainsi.

* * *

\- C'est pas vrai. Il manquait plus que ça !

Sameen était dans une colère noire. Un ouvrier venait de sectionner un câble électrique, qui servait à l'alimentation de la partie du bâtiment où se trouvaient les geeks. L'envie première avait été de se servir de ce prétexte pour les mettre dehors, sans perdre de temps. Ainsi, le problème aurait pu en régler un autre par la même occasion. Mais elle se ressaisit pour donner au moins l'impression de prendre les choses en mains. Dans le cas d'un échec, la première option serait forcément la bonne et la meilleure.

S'adressant au groupe, perdu devant leurs écrans noirs :

\- Je vais essayer de trouver un électricien au plus vite. Je ne promets rien. Cela va sans doute prendre du temps avant d'être réglé.

Les informaticiens ne réagirent pas vraiment à son annonce et lui donnèrent l'impression de chercher l'inspiration dans leurs claviers silencieux. Elle secoua la tête et commença à parcourir son répertoire pour essayer de trouver un électricien qui pourrait intervenir rapidement. Le devenir des geeks pour les prochaines heures ne l'émouvait pas. Par contre, elle devait réparer cet impair, qui allait surtout freiner les travaux dans une grande zone du niveau où ils se trouvaient.

Elle en était à son deuxième appel infructueux, quand Root débarqua. Il fallait que ce problème se produise avant l'intervention programmée de l'équipe d'électriciens et aucun électricien contacté ne pouvait lui garantir de pouvoir intervenir dans les deux heures.

\- Bonjour Sameen. Je suis à toi !

Cette dernière ne releva pas l'utilisation de son prénom mais en prit note avec circonspection.

\- Pardon ?

\- L'aménagement de mon bureau.

\- Ah oui . Bon ça va pas être possible tout de suite. On a un problème électrique qu'il faut que j'essaye de régler avant.

Il ne manquait plus que Root pour parfaire cette journée. Sameen avait de plus en plus l'impression de ne pas avoir obtenu le bon chantier. John semblait avoir beaucoup moins de problème et surtout personne sur le dos.

\- Quel est le problème ?

\- Je cherche un électricien.

\- Non l'origine du problème. Montre-moi.

C'était reparti, Sameen avait l'impression de perdre son temps en bavardages et aménagement du bien-être d'autrui. Elle était prête à envoyer balader Root poliment, quand elle releva la tête et perçue l'intérêt sincère de la personne en face d'elle. Root ne semblait pas jouer mais cherchait à aider. Elle venait de poser sa veste pour laisser apparaitre un chemisier rouge posé sur un jean slim et attendait que Sameen lui parle. Un léger moment de flottement s'empara alors de l'architecte. Elle se sentit perdre ses moyens un instant, un bref instant. Son regard parcouru la silhouette élancée en face d'elle, souligna ses formes délicates puis se dirigea sans réfléchir plus haut, vers des yeux qu'elle n'aurait pas dû approcher. Cet instant fugace fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Elle décrocha immédiatement pour se redonner contenance, en s'éloignant un peu du danger qu'elle avait perçu. Cet appel ne venait pas l'aider mais rajoutait un problème de livraison à la longue liste déjà en sa possession.

Cette fois-ci, son visage devait parler pour elle car lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Root un peu inquiète.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Hum pas vraiment. Bon il faut que je trouve un électricien pour réparer le câble qui a été sectionné.

Et en commençant à s'éloigner, elle ajouta :

\- Je vous tiens au courant si une intervention peut être programmée rapidement.

Alors qu'elle avait déjà effectué un demi-tour rapide pour quitter la pièce, elle sentit quelque chose la retenir et découvrit la main de Root sur son avant-bras. Un instant, elle observa cette main et ne comprit pas sa présence. Elle n'avait aucune explication à donner, comme elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cette main si fine la maintenait si fermement, pourquoi elle la sentait lui brûler le bras. Son t-shirt était trop fin, pour la protéger de la sensation perçue. A son grand soulagement, la main se retira d'elle-même et sa propriétaire parla :

\- Te sauve pas. Montre moi. Je peux peut être aider.

\- A moins que tu sois électricienne… Je crois pas non.

Sameen avait déjà traversé la moitié de la pièce, pour se sauver au plus vite, quand Root l'interpella à nouveau :

\- Je peux regarder.

\- J'ai pas le temps.

Puis relevant la tête énervée :

\- Tu n'arrêtes jamais ? Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot ?

\- Et cela te pose un problème ?

\- Regarde si tu as envie. Adresse-toi aux ouvriers. Ils vont se faire un plaisir de te montrer le problème.

Sameen se faufila rapidement et disparue, sans se retourner, pour se diriger à l'entrée du bâtiment où étaient livré une partie, seulement, du matériel attendu.

\- Alors ?

Un des responsables des poseurs était au pied du camion avec le livreur et lui répondit :

\- Ce que je viens de vous dire par téléphone. Il manque environ la moitié de ce qu'on attendait.

L'envie de partir, de tout laisser en plan vint la frapper d'un coup. Habituellement, la présence de John avait tendance à la calmer, lorsqu'elle sentait se besoin d'espace, ce besoin de s'isoler.

John n'était pas là et elle devait gérer à la fois les problèmes du chantier, les désidératas de chacun et cette envie de disparaitre.

Le masque était difficile à maintenir en place. Elle s'adressa, passablement énervée, au livreur :

\- Vous avez recontacté l'entreprise ?

\- Oui. Ils ne savent pas me répondre. Ils ne comprennent pas. Pour eux, toute la commande a été sortie.

Elle ne chercha pas davantage d'explications et lui arracha le bon de livraison qu'il avait dans les mains et composa immédiatement le numéro de l'entreprise où avait été commandé le matériel.

La discussion fut longue, laborieuse et répétitive, auprès de 3 interlocuteurs différents. L'ensemble du matériel qui se trouvait dans le camion avait été débarqué avant qu'elle n'aboutisse à une fin de conversation positive. Elle avait réussi à se contenir et obtenir de l'entreprise une reconnaissance de son erreur. Un deuxième camion allait être préparé et une nouvelle livraison avait été programmée pour le lendemain.

Cette petite victoire n'avait pas allégée son humeur. Mais la journée était loin d'être terminée. Elle devait remonter et se réattaquer à cette histoire d'électricité. Auparavant, elle pianota une nouvelle fois sur son téléphone :

\- John ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça se passe bien ?

\- Oui. Pas de problème majeur. Si tout se poursuit comme ça. On devrait être dans les temps. Et toi ?

\- Hum ça va. Bon je te laisse.

Elle aurait été incapable d'expliquer cet appel, ce besoin soudain. Leur échange avait duré 15 secondes mais elle en avait éprouvé la nécessité, comme pour se ressaisir,au lieu de partir.

Une certaine activité, voir effervescence, avait lieu au pied du câble sectionné. Sameen s'en étonna et avant de rejoindre son bureau improvisé, elle bifurqua vers la zone concernée.

Root, en chemisier et jean, était installée sur une chaise devant le câble, des outils à ses pieds et dans la main, entourée de quelques ouvriers. De nouveau, Sameen remarqua l'attraction qu'elle représentait, l'aura qu'elle dégageait, vaste, lumineuse, puissante, qui piégeait quiconque posait ses yeux sur elle. Lorsqu'un ouvrier l'interpella, Sameen comprit qu'elle venait, une nouvelle fois, de se laisser prendre, captée par ce quelque chose d'à la fois imperceptible et flagrant. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dû s'arrêter un moment, sans s'en rendre compte, en oubliant les nombreuses tâches qui l'attendaient encore.

Elle se retourna et eu l'impression de revenir de voyage, de très loin, d'être partie longtemps.

Une fois la réponse apportée, elle se dirigea vers Root pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

\- Tu as trouvé à t'occuper ?

Root releva le visage avec un grand sourire :

\- Tu es de retour ?

\- Oui et j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que la propriétaire des lieux est en train de faire.

\- Je t'aide

\- Tu m'aides ? Ah bon ? En t'amusant avec des fils ?

\- Oui je m'amuse mais cela devrait pouvoir fonctionner….Il me faut encore un peu de temps … Bon, j'espère ne pas mettre le feu au bâtiment, Harold risquerait de m'en vouloir.

\- Oui et de m'en vouloir aussi. Tu t'y connais en électricité ?

Root lui répondit avec un sourire espiègle :

\- Non je fais semblant….. pour t'impressionner….

Sameen leva les yeux au ciel et maugréa :

\- Je vais essayer de joindre une autre entreprise d'électricité. En attendant, ne met pas plus de bazar qu'il y en a !

Avec Root, elle était incapable de garder le moindre masque. Elle faisait jaillir sa vraie nature. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire de rentrer chez elle. En quelque sorte, elle était chez elle. Et comment l'empêcher également de toucher quelque chose qui finalement lui appartenait ?

Sameen se sentait piéger et cette situation inextricable commençait à lui peser fortement. Cette femme était vraiment trop envahissante.

Elle regagna rapidement l'espace protégé dédié aux informaticiens. Ces derniers semblaient avoir levé le camp à son grand soulagement. La pièce était vide. Elle se réinstalla dans son coin, pianotant sur son téléphone pour essayer inlassablement de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait régler le problème numéro 1. Elle finit par convenir d'une intervention d'ici la fin de la journée. Cela allait les retarder à nouveau d'une journée supplémentaire, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il était déjà remarquable d'avoir pu trouver quelqu'un, pour intervenir dans l'urgence.

C'est à ce moment que débarqua Root tout sourire, victorieuse. Sameen avait l'impression que son coin ne lui appartenait plus mais qu'on lui imposait le partage, sans lui en demander son avis.

\- Tu as fini de faire joue-joue ?

\- Oui ! .. et si l'information t'intéresse, cela fonctionne

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est une manie chez toi de ne jamais comprendre ce que je dis

\- Qu'est ce qui fonctionne ?

\- J'ai réparé les dommages et l'électricité est revenue

\- Tu as..

\- Oui j'ai réglé un problème qui semblait te tenir à cœur. A voir ton visage, j'ai enfin réussi à t'impressionner un peu.

Sameen s'était arrêtée nette et cherchait à comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. En effet, elle ne cherchait plus à cacher quoi que ce soit et apprendre que Root avait réussi à réparer l'irréparable, en si peu de temps, la laissa sans voix.

Cette dernière pencha alors la tête avec un sourire enjôleur :

\- Alors j'ai le droit à quelle récompense ?

Sameen ne désarma pas et lui répondit avec le même sourire :

\- Le plaisir de pouvoir rappeler ton équipe de geek.

\- Hum. J'espérais quelque chose de plus … disons personnelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Root ? Si tu pouvais être plus clair tu me ferais gagner du temps. J'ai plein de trucs qui m'attendent encore.

\- Et bien maintenant que je t'ai aidé à régler un de tes problèmes, je pourrais peut-être passer au premier rang dans l'ordre de tes priorités.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Et bien, on pourrait voir ensemble cette histoire de bureau. Cela semblait être urgent. Tu pourrais, peut-être, me donner la satisfaction de régler un autre de tes problèmes.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Il faut que je me débarrasse de ça.

\- Te débarrasser ? Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'y porter un minimum d'intérêt. Avoir l'air de t'intéresser à mes envies.

Sameen bouillait de plus en plus. Elle ne pouvait jamais avoir une conversation un tant soit peu normale avec cette femme. Mais, il fallait qu'elle règle cette histoire de plan au plus vite. Cela lui permettrait peut-être de se débarrasser de deux problèmes en un.

\- Tu es libre quand ?

\- Pour toi, je suis libre !

Et cette manie de faire des phrases équivoques.

Sameen sourit désabusée et ajouta :

\- Cela te va si on se retrouve ici dans 2 heures ?

\- Un rendez-vous ? Je serai là !

Root avait déjà fait demi-tour et laissa le regard de Sameen la suivre jusqu'à la sortie.

A son retour, Root était installée devant un ordinateur, seule dans la pièce. Sameen n'osa pas immédiatement l'interrompre et se dirigea silencieusement dans son coin, pour commencer à préparer ce qui serait nécessaire à leur entretien et à se prise de note.

\- Tu es prête ?

Root venait d'arriver à côté d'elle, avec la délicatesse d'un chat.

\- Oui assis toi. Tu vas d'abord me raconter ce que tu veux. Je pourrais faire des croquis ensuite, pour le matérialiser un peu.

\- Très bien. Ce que je veux donc ?

Sameen ne s'arrêta pas sur le sourire ni la demande et enchaina. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elle allait devoir faire avec.

\- Bon. Rien d'extraordinaire. Un bureau, un ordinateur…. mais ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir, c'est que tu puisses glisser, au bout de mon bureau, un espace caché à la vue de tous où je pourrais trouver une salle d'eau et un grand placard pour y mettre des vêtements. L'idée d'un grand canapé aussi, si c'est possible !

\- Tu dors au bureau ?

\- Cela peut m'arriver de m'assoupir un peu. Des fois, je n'ai pas le temps ou l'envie de rentrer.

\- Il était temps d'en parler… parce qu'il va falloir qu'on s'occupe de l'arrivée d'eau maintenant, pour la salle d'eau. Avant qu'on attaque le reste.

\- C'est possible ?

\- Oui je vais demander aux ouvriers.

\- Je veux dire la salle de bain, le placard, le canapé.

\- Oui bien sûr

Sameen remarqua la joie simple se dessiner sur le visage de Root, comme si elle lui offrait quelque chose d'incroyable. Cette réaction était étrange. Root semblait pouvoir tout avoir sans même le demander et elle se réjouissait d'obtenir quelque chose qu'elle n'avait finalement qu'à demander et qui ne pouvait pas lui être refusé, du fait de son statut dans l'entreprise.

\- Merci Sameen.

Elle la sentit hésiter, voir intimidée, avant de continuer :

\- Tu veux ?..

\- Quoi ?

\- Non rien. A demain.

\- A demain.

Root sortit rapidement. Ce jeu qu'elle avait installé, sans vraiment en être consciente, devenait dangereux. Cette femme la déstabilisait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la chercher, de venir à elle, de vouloir lui plaire. Ce dernier échange avait été naturel. Sameen ne s'était pas bloquée à elle et avait répondu positivement à sa demande. Elle ne devait rien y voir de spécial. Finalement, elle ne faisait que son travail mais sa manière d'être et cette réponse positive à ses envies la perturbaient. Elle la sentait moins distante et ça l'attirait davantage. Elle allait devoir se raisonner. Apprendre à la croiser sans lui rentrer dedans, comme elle le faisait presque à chaque fois. Root se rendait compte du pouvoir d'attraction que Sameen pouvait représenter. Un pouvoir qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle ne savait pas gérer. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à nommer ou comprendre ce que cela impliquait, ce qui pouvait être sous-jacent. Elle se rendait simplement compte qu'elle avait envie de la voir, lui parler et qu'elle était bien quand cela lui était offert.

* * *

\- T'es là ?

John avait oublié un document dont il allait avoir besoin le lendemain matin et avait préféré repasser par le bureau plutôt que le lendemain, avant son rendez-vous.

Il était tard et il ne pensait pas trouver Sameen en train de plancher. Elle faisait déjà de longues journées sur le chantier et sa présence ici n'était pas forcément nécessaire, puisqu'elle n'était pas censée travailler sur un autre projet.

\- Tu travailles sur quoi ?

\- Je dois …enfin je voulais préparer un truc pour un espace.

Intrigué, John s'approcha pour examiner ce qu'elle était en train de faire, à 23 heures. Elle semblait avoir été prise en flagrant délit de quelque chose.

\- C'est quoi ? C'est pour « The Machine ».

\- Oui

\- Mais je croyais que tous les plans étaient terminés. En plus, ça ce sont des croquis et des visualisations en 3 D. Pourquoi tu …

Puis, il se souvint d'un coup de la demande de l'associée de Finch au bar où ils s'étaient croisés.

\- C'est pour Root ?

Il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer mais Sameen ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise.

\- Oui

\- Tu devrais te reposer Sameen. Tu as vu l'heure ? Pourquoi tu lui fais des croquis. Elle te l'a demandé ? Si on commence comme ça pour chaque bureau

\- Non. Elle ne me l'a pas demandé. Je voulais. Enfin, je pense qu'il est bon qu'elle se rende compte, plus précisément, de ce que cela pourrait donner.

\- Ouais. Elle ne te l'a pas demandé ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Parce que cela te ressemble pas de faire ça, sans qu'on te le demande.

Sameen resta silencieuse et replongea dans son travail, en ignorant John. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'engage dans la discussion que son interrogation semblait vouloir engager.

Se serait –elle rendue compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire si John ne l'avait pas montré du doigt ? Elle n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir ni même d'y penser.

John était en train de fouiller dans ses papiers et revint assez vite sur ses pas.

\- Le chantier se passe bien ? Pas trop de soucis ?

\- Non

Sameen n'avait pas envie de parler. John l'avait sans doute remarqué mais il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de la laisser tranquille.

\- Les ouvriers ?

\- Bien

\- Finch et Root

\- Bien

\- C'était quoi l'autre jour .. au bar..

\- Quoi ?

\- Et bien comment cela se fait que tu as amené Root avec toi ?

\- Je lui ai proposé de prendre un verre. C'est si incroyable ?!

\- Oui ça l'est….Et son départ, ton départ ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tout va bien Sameen ?

\- Oui mais qu'est-ce que t'as à me questionner comme ça . Laisse-moi travailler. Je n'ai pas encore fini. Bonsoir John. A plus tard.

John venait de comprendre qu'il était temps de partir. Il était allé sans doute trop loin mais il s'inquiétait un peu. Sameen se comportait bizarrement et il avait peur de passer à côté de quelque chose. Mais comme à son habitude, elle s'était fermée et il n'avait pas été très efficace pour essayer de la faire venir à lui.

Une fois John sorti, Sameen continua ses mises en perspectives mais elle avait beau essayer de ne pas penser aux raisons qui la poussaient à le faire, ses dernières revenaient sans cesse la questionner. Elle ne voulait pas s'y attarder, pour ne pas se laisser entraîner trop loin. Elle faisait son travail consciencieusement et après tout, Root lui avait rendu service en réparant le problème électrique; il était naturel de rendre en retour.

Elle travailla encore deux heures supplémentaires et alla se coucher sur le vieux canapé au fond du local. En s'allongeant, elle pensa à Root qui avait le même type d'habitude qu'elle et sourit, avant de s'en rendre compte, et de se tourner rageusement sur le côté en s'emmitouflant dans le plaid abandonné.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Le lendemain, la journée ne s'annonçait pas sous les meilleurs hospices.

Sameen avait passé une sale nuit. Elle s'était réveillée à plusieurs reprises et avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. Ces moments d'éveil la ramenait sur le chantier et trop souvent sur les personnes qui pouvaient s'y trouver. Elle la voyait apparaître, sans le chercher. Root se matérialisait dans son esprit affaibli par le sommeil et n'avait cessé de la pourchasser durant la nuit.

Elle avait fini par se lever à l'aube, pour aller courir et rajouter à la fatigue qui l'enveloppait. Elle voulait souffrir pour ne plus penser. Sa démarche avait eu du sens, un moment, mais n'avait dissimulé que temporairement les flashs qui se succédaient.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi cette femme lui apparaissait ainsi ? Pourquoi elle se mettait à penser à elle ? Jamais cela ne lui arrivait. Les rencontres qu'elle faisait étaient éphémères et ne la marquaient pas. Elle ne s'attachait à rien ni personne à l'exception de John, et dans une moindre mesure Lionel. Elle cloisonnait les choses, les gens, pour tout contrôler, pour ne pas s'investir, pour ne pas souffrir, pour se protéger et continuer à avancer toujours plus légère.

Mais Root ne rentrait dans aucune case qu'elle avait en tête. Elle ne correspondait à personne qu'elle aurait déjà croisé. Elle était à part, à la fois insaisissable et envahissante, brise et ouragan.

Pourtant, cela n'était pas suffisant pour expliquer cette intrusion involontaire dans ses pensées, cette manière de court-circuiter son équilibre. Cela n'était pas suffisant pour expliquer à John ce qui avait bien pu se passer le soir au bar, le pourquoi de cette invitation, leurs fuites à quelques minutes d'intervalle.

Elle était sous la douche pour se détendre après sa course effrénée dans les rues de Brooklyn, avant de commencer sa journée, et les questions qu'elle arrivait habituellement à éteindre, se bousculaient, s'enchevêtraient. Pourquoi se laissait –elle dériver de la sorte ? Pourquoi avait-elle travaillé des heures, la veille, sur le bureau en 3 D de Root, alors que ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, qu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé ? Lui faire plaisir ? Elle s'en rendait compte mais aurait préféré se noyer sous le flot du jet au-dessus de sa tête, plutôt que de le reconnaître.

Elle se rappelait cette expression fugace sur le visage de Root, quand elle lui avait répondu que ce qu'elle demandait était possible. Elle avait vu ce plaisir simple apparaître, transparaître. L'expression atténuée d'un enfant devant les vitrines de Noël. Cette expression, presque imperceptible, l'avait touchée; elle qui ne s'émouvait de rien.

Elle avait réussi à l'atteindre, en lui montrant quelque chose de caché derrière la façade de provocation et d'aisance qu'elle arborait depuis le début de leur rencontre. Cette part dissimulée l'avait troublée, sans qu'elle n'arrive à se l'expliquer. Cette femme, Root, provoquait, chez elle, des sentiments qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui lui faisait peur. Elle allait lui remettre ce qu'elle avait préparé et essayer de l'éviter pour le restant des travaux.

* * *

\- Vous avez l'adresse mail de Root ?

Sameen venait de s'adresser à un des informaticiens, déjà présent de si bonne heure. Elle n'y avait pas mis les formes et voulait se débarrasser le plus vite possible de ces fichiers, pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. Le geek surpris, presque apeuré eu-t-elle l'impression, griffonna une adresse sur un morceau de papier qu'il lui adressa, avant de replonger sur son clavier.

Sameen se dirigea aussitôt à son bureau improvisé, pour balancer les documents sur la boite mail de Root, avant de se mettre au travail. Une fois les documents téléchargés, elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir mettre comme mot d'accompagnement. Elle n'y avait pas pensé et resta bloqué un moment, avant de se rendre compte que cette hésitation était ridicule. Il lui suffisait d'écrire un message neutre et courtois, qu'elle rédigeait chaque jour à n'importe quel client.

Une fois les pièces envoyées, elle se jeta sur son travail, et oublia son environnement.

La journée se passa sans anicroches. Sameen ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'au chantier. Tout se passait comme elle le souhaitait. Elle commençait à avoir l'impression que les problèmes étaient derrière elle.

La pièce était vide. Les geeks avaient été peu nombreux aujourd'hui et étaient partis tôt. Les quelques ouvriers encore présents étaient sur le départ et Sameen qui voulait en faire autant se mit à ramasser ses affaires.

\- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ?

Elle était là de nouveau, face à elle. Elle s'était efforcée, une fois les fichiers envoyés, de la coincer dans un coin de son cerveau. Mais son arrivée la déstabilisait à nouveau.

\- Si. J'y vais.

Il était hors de question de rentrer dans son jeu, de commencer à discuter. Il fallait qu'elle parte vite.

\- Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Je ne pensais pas recevoir un tel travail aussi rapidement. Cela m'a fait réellement plaisir. Cela me plait beaucoup.

\- De rien. Bon il faut que j'y aille

\- Ne te sauve pas si vite. Je me suis dit que tu devais avoir faim. A passer ta journée dans ces poussières, tu as le droit de faire une pause non ?

Root venait de brandir deux sacs, avant de les poser sur la table, et de commencer à sortir ce qu'ils contenaient sans s'arrêter de parler :

\- Je t'ai pris différents sandwichs pour être certaine de tomber sur celui qui pourrait te faire plaisir. Ah... et voici une bière encore fraîche …..et en dessert … j'ai opté pour une tartelette citron meringuée.

Root venait enfin de lever les yeux et semblait attendre quelque chose. Sameen n'avait pas bougé et demeurait figé, un regard d'incompréhension sur le visage.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? …Sameen tu n'aimes pas ?

Cette dernière finit par répondre, d'une voix neutre :

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce que j'ai pris à manger

\- Si si... mais il faut que j'y aille

\- Il en est hors de question… reste au moins 5 minutes.

Root venait de nouveau de pencher sa tête, le regard implorant.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester.

\- Mais 5 minutes… Je ne vais pas manger tout ça ….il n'y a plus personne ici, à part nous deux. Je ne peux même pas le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. En plus j'ai tout acheté spécialement pour toi. Allez fais-moi plaisir. Tu ne vas pas me laisser ici, toute seule, avec toute cette nourriture.

Root était insistante et Sameen perdue, comme elle ne l'était jamais. Elle répondait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester mais n'arrivait pas à bouger. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle parte mais une part d'elle-même avait envie de rester et de s'asseoir, de profiter de ce moment, de ce repas et surtout de la femme en face d'elle.

Et en regardant à nouveau les yeux qui l'observait, elle arrêta de réfléchir, baissa les yeux et alla s'asseoir sans rien dire.

Root sourit, ne dit rien et s'installa à côté d'elle, en déposant la bière et un sandwich.

Toujours immobile, Sameen observait ce qu'elle avait devant elle alors que Root commençait déjà à défaire le papier qui entourait le sandwich qu'elle avait dans la main. Devant l'inaction de Sameen, elle lui prit une main et lui glissa le sandwich qu'elle avait libéré de sa protection.

Sameen sursauta et se tourna violemment vers Root. Elle venait de refaire surface. Cette main sur la sienne venait de l'y aider. Elle n'était déjà plus là, mais elle la sentait encore.

Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si ce contact avait été positif ou négatif, mais il avait provoqué une réaction assez importante, qui l'avait ramené à l'instant qu'elle était censée vivre. Elle avait plongé son regard dans celui de Root, comme pour essayer d'analyser ce que cela signifiait, pour comprendre la raison de ce contact et surtout les origines de sa réaction. Elle vit de la sincérité, une certaine incompréhension et autre chose aussi.

Cette plongée la déstabilisa encore plus que le contact précédent et elle détourna très vite le regard, pour se jeter sur le sandwich qu'elle avait maintenant dans la main.

Root avait vu le désarroi qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de Sameen mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle attrapa à son tour un sandwich et commença à parler comme elle savait si bien le faire :

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de réaliser tout cela dans cet espace. C'est vraiment incroyable. Tu as su utiliser le moindre centimètre. Tu penses à quoi au niveau des couleurs ?

Sameen se retourna, un grand morceau de sandwich en bouche, et répéta :

\- Les couleurs ?

\- Et bien pour mon bureau. Et les meubles ?

\- Ah….

Sameen avala rapidement et embraya :

\- C'est trop tôt. On va d'abord commencer à créer l'espace et on en reparlera.

\- On verra cela ensemble ?

\- Oui si tu veux

\- Je le veux

\- Bien

Root venait de sourire comme lorsque Sameen lui avait annoncé que sa demande pour son bureau était réalisable. Ce sourire était magique et Sameen fut touchée d'en être, une nouvelle fois, à l'origine. Elle lui sourit à son tour sans s'en rendre compte, et quand elle s'en aperçue, elle profita simplement du moment sans se poser de questions. Elles s'observèrent, un bref instant, avant que Root ne baisse, la première, les yeux vers son sandwich.

Elles parlèrent de choses et d'autres. C'était finalement facile et Sameen se laissa emporter dans la conversation. Elle n'avait plus envie de fuir, de s'isoler. Elle écoutait et répondait, relançait même parfois. La nourriture était simple et lui plaisait. La femme à côté d'elle semblait compliquée, mais elle se demandait, de plus en plus, si c'était vraiment le cas et il fallait bien l'avouer, elle lui plaisait également.

Mais il était hors de question de se l'avouer véritablement et encore moins de laisser paraitre quoi que ce soit. Elle pouvait simplement accepter le fait que cette femme n'était pas si désagréable, qu'il fallait juste apprendre à la connaitre un peu.

\- Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Où ?

\- Prendre un verre

\- Et bien ? je

Sameen ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle venait de passer un moment agréable, tout un mangeant de bonnes choses qui lui avaient fait du bien. Elle finissait de déguster une tartelette divinement bonne et ne s'attendait pas à cette demande. Elle était tout simplement en train de se dire, qu'il pouvait être plaisant de faire tomber un peu ses barrières mais cette invitation venait de la rappeler à l'ordre.

Le repas au restaurant, le bar de l'autre soir, leurs échanges, ce pique-nique improvisé et maintenant une invitation pour poursuivre la soirée; elle se sentit de nouveau envahit par une sensation de peur et d'étouffement, qui venait la tirailler par moment. Et en même temps, ce sourire, ce regard hypnotique, ce visage rassurant venaient contre balancer toutes les craintes qui pouvaient se présenter, qui l'auraient fait habituellement se lever et partir.

\- Je

\- Ne te fais pas prier. Je t'emmène. J'ai un deuxième casque.

Root avait ce sourire, ces yeux qui pétillent, et Sameen se laissa porter par l'instant :

\- Ok. Je ne sais pas si j'ai raison de monter avec toi. Tu sais vraiment conduire une moto ? sans danger ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du type froussarde

Sameen sourit et hocha la tête en se levant :

\- Non effectivement. On y va ?

Root essaya de rien laisser paraître mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir décroché la lune. Quelque chose avait changé. C'était encore sensible. Elle voyait bien qu'un rien pouvait faire reculer Sameen plus vite qu'elle n'avait avancé mais une ligne semblait, quand même, avoir été franchie depuis la soirée du bar. Cette proximité avec l'architecte lui plaisait. Elle se sentait bien avec elle, à l'aise et éprouvait le besoin de la voir, le plus souvent possible.

\- En route.

Root ouvrit la marche pour les conduire à sa moto. Sameen prit garde de tout fermer derrière elles et suivit la femme élancée. Sa moto l'attendait devant la bibliothèque.

Elle attendit que Root s'installe et au moment de monter, elle se rendit compte que l'espace restant n'était vraiment pas grand et qu'elle allait devoir se coller à la conductrice.

\- Tu viens ? Tu as peur ?

Root l'observait en la narguant.

Sameen répondit sans attendre d'un air légèrement bougon

\- Non bien sûr que non !

et grimpa sur la moto pour venir se placer au dos de Root. Cette dernière démarra et Sameen dû se rendre à l'évidence, elle allait devoir placer ses bras contre le ventre de la femme, devant elle.

Elle effectua ce geste sans réfléchir davantage, et d'une manière décidée, comme si cette démarche était naturelle. Elle ne voulait pas que Root puisse imaginer que ce rapprochement la dérangeait, la gênait. Il fallait pourtant se rendre à l'évidence, ce contact était déstabilisant. Elle avait l'impression de l'étreindre, et de ressentir des choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas, comme une sensation d'apaisement.

Les vibrations de la moto lui permettaient de conserver un semblant de tenue. Pourtant, Root se rendait bien compte qu'elle était confrontée à une situation nouvelle à laquelle elle allait avoir, de plus en plus de mal, à faire face. Elle n'avait pas anticipée ce contact en proposant d'emmener Sameen. Le choc de cette emprise sur son ventre parlait de lui-même, comme l'envie de se retourner et de faire face à sa passagère pour l'étreindre et l'embrasser. Ce contact particulier avait eu raison des dernières barrières qu'elle maintenait autour de son ressenti vis à vis de Sameen. Elle venait de comprendre ce qu'elle ne nommait pas ouvertement jusqu'à présent. Elle était tombée amoureuse.

Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps mais lui sembla très long. Elle ne savait dire si elle appréciait le moment ou si elle voulait qu'il s'arrête au plus vite.

Cette proximité la tiraillait et lui faisait finalement plus de mal que de bien. Une fois arrêté, Root descendit rapidement sans rien laisser paraitre de son désarroi.

Elle arborait le même sourire qu'au départ et entraina Sameen dans un endroit peu éclairé, où des enceintes puissantes déversaient une musique entrainante.

Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si l'endroit plaisait à la femme à ses côtés. Sameen observait et donnait l'impression d'enregistrer le lieu, les gens, les situations, ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne laissait rien paraitre. Son visage était impassible, presque dur. Elle avait une attitude distante même la musique ne semblait pas la capter.

L'endroit était assez bondé. Il était même difficile à certains endroits d'arriver à se faufiler. Root ne se posa pas de question et attrapa la main de Sameen pour la guider derrière elle et ne pas la perdre. C'est en prenant sa main qu'elle se rendit compte une nouvelle fois de l'impact de ce contact, comme elle l'avait ressenti quelques minutes auparavant sur la moto. Elle avait l'impression d'être touchée à la fois par une brulure et un voile de douceur. Elle continua à avancer plus en profondeur pour trouver une table, sans lâcher la femme qui ne semblait rien percevoir. Root avançait et ne voulait pas se retourner. Elle en était incapable et devait très vite arriver à se recomposer un visage serein.

Sameen se demandait ce qu'elle faisait dans cet endroit branché, remplis de branleurs tout juste sortis du travail, venus se défouler un peu avant de regagner leur logement à une heure raisonnable. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que sa main faisait dans celle de Root et surtout pourquoi elle l'y maintenait sans réagir. Elle avait l'impression d'être spectatrice de ce moment, de cet endroit, de ce contact.

Root les dirigea vers une table qui venait de se libérer à l'instant. Elle lâcha la main de Sameen à regret et l'invita à s'installer en lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait boire et partit rapidement.

Elle réussit à accéder au bar et à se faire servir sans attendre. La distance dont elle venait d'user pour reprendre ses esprits lui avait fait du bien et l'envie de rejoindre Sameen la rattrapait à nouveau.

A son retour, la déception la gagna quand elle vit celle-ci en compagnie d'un homme .

Elle ne comprenait pas sa présence et alla rapidement s'asseoir à la table qu'elle aurait dû partager avec une seule personne.

Tout en déposant le verre à l'attention de Sameen, elle décrocha un sourire charmeur à l'homme élégant et plutôt agréable à regarder, qui avait pris place durant sa brève absence.

\- Bonsoir ?

\- Bonsoir.

Et tout en se levant et en lui tendant la main pour la saluer, il enchaina :

\- James. Enchanté. Votre amie m'a invité à votre table. J'espère ne pas déranger.

\- Si Sameen en a exprimé l'envie, je ne peux que m'y soumettre.

Sameen qui n'avait encore rien dit, souleva les épaules en regardant Root et embraya :

\- Je n'ai rien contre cette compagnie si cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Non. Si tu y tiens.

\- Pas spécialement. Mais il semble avoir envie de s'installer. Laissons-lui une chance.

L'objet de la discussion lança alors, un peu vexé :

\- Mesdames. Je suis là !

Et Root de poursuivre, avec un ton tranchant, en s'asseyant :

\- Oui j'avais vu !

Sameen sourit alors en remuant la tête, en regardant Root, puis se retourna vers l'homme assis en face d'elle.

\- Avant l'arrivée de mon amie, vous sembliez vouloir me montrer en quoi votre compagnie peut-être très intéressante. Quand est-ce que vous comptez commencer ?

\- Mais tout de suite ! Il est vrai que je pensais devoir séduire une femme, mais deux d'un coup, le challenge est plus important et périlleux.

Root le coupa rapidement :

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine me concernant. Je vais plutôt observer vos méthodes et compter les points.

\- C'est dommage le challenge était hors norme. L'occasion est rare d'être assis en face de deux beautés.

Root avait l'impression de faire bonne figure mais la présence de cet homme à la table qu'elle devait partager seule avec Sameen la contrariait. Elle allait devoir se contenir. Elle voulait partager cet instant avec elle et personne d'autre, qui plus est un bel homme qui pourrait au final l'intéresser et avec qui elle pourrait être amenée à repartir.

Sameen s'amusait de cette irruption. L'homme en face d'elle était à son goût mais elle n'éprouvait aucune envie de poursuivre davantage cette rencontre. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir. Il y a encore quelques temps, elle ne se serait pas posée de questions et aurait rapidement fait comprendre ce qu'elle attendait. Mais cette fois-ci, la situation était différente. Elle n'était pas seule et ne ressentait pas le besoin qui habituellement la faisait agir. Elle aurait tout aussi bien fait de l'envoyer promener, mais elle avait envie de s'amuser et à voir la réaction de Root, elle allait être servie.

\- Vous venez souvent ici ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu

\- C'est la première fois pour moi

\- Oui je me serais souvenu de vous avoir croisé

Sameen sentait Root agitée, à côté d'elle, mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Ce qui était plutôt rare.

\- Vous venez souvent ?

\- Régulièrement, mais je dois avouer que je fais rarement d'aussi belle rencontre.

Root s'éclaircie la voix :

\- Je vais commencer à m'ennuyer ! Vous pouvez vraiment pas faire mieux ?

\- Vous êtes très dure. Laissez-moi au moins faire connaissance.

Sameen profitait du spectacle d'un sourire entendu. L'homme ne semblait pas se décourager ni s'offusquer. Quant à Root, elle se demandait ce dont elle pouvait être capable.

\- C'est fait. Vous avez même profité de le faire alors que je n'étais pas là. Vous n'allez pas recommencer. Il faudrait penser à essayer d'être un peu in-té-re-ssant. Vous ne voudriez pas donner une mauvaise image de cet établissement. Je vois que vous n'êtes déjà pas très doué pour un premier contact, j'espérais en apprendre maintenant.

L'homme s'adressant à Sameen, d'un air entendu, lui demanda :

\- Elle est toujours comme ça votre amie ?

Sameen répondit avec un grand sourire en se tournant vers Root :

\- Il me semble !

Cette connivence toucha Root à l'estomac. Elle ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se sentit bizarre d'un coup sous le regard et le sourire de Sameen. Cet intérêt, cette connaissance supposée sur sa personne, ce sourire, la transpercèrent violemment.

Sameen sentit un certain désarroi en face d'elle. Il passa rapidement mais elle se demanda ce qui avait pu le provoquer et resta le visage tourné vers cette femme insaisissable, un peu plus que de raison, comme pour essayer de la comprendre.

Root en fut encore plus retournée. Cet intérêt soudain la déstabilisait totalement. Sameen était censée s'intéresser au bellâtre devant elle, mais c'est vers sa propre personne qu'elle montrait un intérêt plus prononcé; elle qui ne semblait s'émouvoir de rien.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Il avait à peine posé la question , que Root avait repris contenance et répondait :

\- On est pas ici pour vous parler de nous ! … Vous êtes vraiment pas doué et d'un ennui ! Le temps qu'on vous a accordé est déjà trop long. Tu viens Sameen ?

En ponctuant sa dernière phrase, elle s'était levée et avait attrapé la main d'une Sameen surprise qui sourit rapidement en coin et la suivit sans rien dire. Elles plantèrent le bellâtre, sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Comme à l'aller, Root tenait Sameen par la main. L'impact de ce contact était tout aussi troublant. Mais elle l'assumait davantage et se surprenait à penser, encore, qu'elle voulait plus.

Une fois dehors, Root se senti obligée de lâcher la main qu'elle avait envie d'embrasser.

\- Tu exagères. Il aurait pu m'intéresser.

Sameen arborait un visage sérieux et Root resta muette. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre ça et le choc de cette annonce la laissait, une nouvelle fois, sans voix.

Elle ne s'expliquait pas cette faculté qu'avait Sameen pour arriver à la laisser sans paroles, de temps en temps.

La petite brune vit, aussitôt, le désarroi se dessiner sur le visage en face d'elle. Root, une nouvelle fois, perdait de l'assurance et elle ne put résister à l'envie de poursuivre :

\- J'aurai pu passer un bon moment avec lui et tu m'extrais de l'établissement sans ménagement !

Root se sentait déboussolée par ce qu'elle ressentait et par la douche froide qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle cherchait quoi répondre, trouver un trait d'esprit mais cela ne venait pas assez vite. Imaginer Sameen avec cet homme lui était insupportable.

Sameen se mit alors à sourire d'une façon moqueuse et l'apostropha par un :

\- Tu n'as plus qu'à te faire pardonner en m'offrant un verre ailleurs. J'ai même pas eu le temps de finir le mien en plus !

Elle comprit alors que Sameen se moquait d'elle et se sentit sourire d'une façon idiote. Sans réfléchir, elle glissa sa main sous son bras et l'entraîna en disant :

\- On va bien trouver un endroit tout aussi sympathique, mais mieux fréquenté, dans les parages.

Ce nouveau contact encore plus intime figea Sameen un instant. Root était collée à elle et venait d'empiéter à nouveau sur son espace. Pourtant, elle ne se dégagea pas et se laissa entraîner à nouveau, dans cette complicité qui se révélait finalement naturelle. Elle ne le comprenait pas mais elle se sentait bien, apaisée, comme rarement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Elles rentrèrent dans un nouveau bar plus petit, plus intimiste, moins branché et trouvèrent une table facilement à laquelle un serveur vint les servir et leur apporter rapidement ce qu'elles désiraient. Root avait repris de l'assurance et ne s'arrêtait pas de parler, de commenter, d'analyser ce qui les entourait. Sameen lui répondait régulièrement et appréciait finalement ces échanges. Elle devait avouer qu'elle s'était laissé emporter par un jugement un peu trop hâtif lors de leurs premières rencontres.

Elles passèrent une soirée agréable, simple, où elles se sentaient bien l'une et l'autre. Rapidement, elles ne prêtèrent plus attention au monde environnant mais simplement à la personne en face d'elle. Elles abordèrent de nombreux sujets et réussirent à parler d'elles, sans aborder des points trop personnels et intimes. Les heures passèrent rapidement avant qu'elles ne se rendent compte que le bar où elles se trouvaient s'était vidé et qu'il allait fermer.

\- On ferait bien d'y aller. Je crains que demain ne m'amène, à nouveau, son lot de surprises désagréables.

\- J'espère que tu ne dis pas ça pour moi quand même.

Sameen rétorqua avec un sourire en coin :

\- J'ai appris à faire avec. Je n'ai pas un métier facile !

\- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je te raccompagne à la bibliothèque ? Tu as sans doute ta voiture dans le secteur.

\- Oui en effet… Si cela ne te dérange pas de me déposer.

\- Non. Au contraire

\- Au contraire ?

\- ...Je veux dire que c'est un plaisir de te montrer que je sais conduire une moto !

\- Oui… Disons que ça va que je n'ai peur de rien !

\- Tu n'as peur de rien ? Intéressant. Et on en était où de cette proposition de me montrer tes talents de combattante ? Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de te mesurer à moi !

\- Me mesurer à toi ? Tu sais que les jouets paralysants seront bannis de ma démonstration !

Root sourit davantage. Ces échanges lui plaisaient. Elle aimait cette complicité qui avait fini par se mettre en place avec Sameen. Si leurs débuts avaient été difficiles, elle ne pouvait que constater qu'elles commençaient à avoir des conversations plus longues et normales. Il lui était encore difficile, voir impossible, d'éviter les déclarations, sourires et coup d'œil plein de sous-entendu, mais Sameen semblait moins s'en émouvoir. Elle les remarquait mais ne s'arrêtait plus trop dessus, comme si cette manière d'être faisait partie du personnage qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

\- J'aimerai me confronter à toi. Je laisserai mes jouets si tu y tiens. Un corps à corps à mains nues.

Sameen ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête, devant le sourire ambigu que lui offrait Root.

\- Tu aimes vivre dangereusement à ce que je vois !

\- J'ai pas l'impression que tu sois si dangereuse pourtant. J'aimerais que tu arrives à me surprendre !

\- A ce jeu là, je crois que tu gagnes haut la main !

\- Ne te défile pas !

\- Demain soir. 21 h. Tu me retrouves au local. Tu connais maintenant. On n'ira pas très loin, dans une salle d'entrainement que je fréquente régulièrement. Je vais te montrer si je suis de nature à me défiler chère Root !

Root venait d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec Sameen qu'elle n'escomptait même pas. L'idée de pouvoir passer du temps de nouveau en sa compagnie, la réjouissait énormément. Elle qui cherchait, le plus souvent, à maintenir un certain isolement, souriait de plus belle à cette idée. Elles venaient de rejoindre la moto de Root, quand Sameen lui lança :

\- Allez, ramène moi au lieu de sourire bêtement comme ça. Tu vas finir par me stresser !

Root s'installa sur la moto, avant de sentir Sameen en faire de même. De nouveau, cette sensation lui provoqua des frissons sur tout le corps. Cette proximité l'obligeait à se concentrer.

De son côté, Sameen se surprenait à aimer, de plus en plus, ces instants passés avec Root. Elle comprenait difficilement pourquoi elle avait répondu positivement à cette demande, mais ne cherchait pas à l'analyser. Le pire, venait de la sensation que provoquait sa proximité avec le corps de cette belle brune provocatrice. Elle n'arrivait pas à se prémunir de ce ressenti, de ces effets. Ses mains posées sur le ventre de Root, la démangeaient. Si la vitesse ne l'avait pas obligée à se tenir de la sorte, elle aurait aimé les bouger et appréhender ce corps auquel elle était collée.

Root coupa le moteur devant l'ancienne bibliothèque et sentit Sameen se détacher de son dos.

Elle la suivit aussitôt et retira, comme elle, son casque au même moment.

\- Merci. A demain alors ?

\- Oui... ici ou auquel cas à 21 h

Sameen s'apprêtait à filer quand Root posa sa main au niveau de son coude, et se pencha pour déposer un baiser délicat sur sa joue, en prenant son temps. Elle en resta muette et figée, mais ne manqua pas le sourire et le clin d'œil, en face d'elle, agrémentés d'un :

\- Je te souhaite une très belle nuit.

Le lendemain, la journée passa assez vite. Root ne fit aucune apparition et Sameen se surprit, à plusieurs reprises, à attendre son entrée. Elle avait beau essayer d'éviter de penser à la soirée de la veille et à ce baiser sur sa joue, les détails et sensations venaient régulièrement la rattraper.

Elle décida de partir assez tôt et d'aller courir pour échapper à l'attente et aux souvenirs. Elle ressentait le besoin de plonger dans autre chose, de s'épuiser pour ne plus penser. Elle courut plus d'une heure, à forte cadence, avant de rejoindre leur local où elle retrouva John, dont elle s'étonna de la présence.

\- T'es là ?

\- Bonjour Sameen. Content de te voir aussi.

\- Ouais… je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir. Tu dois travailler ?

\- Oui. Un peu. Un problème que je dois contourner sur le chantier Lewis. Je dois réaliser un nouveau plan de la zone concernée.

\- Ok. Je vais prendre une douche.

John la laissa s'éloigner et replongea sur son plan.

Sameen reparut rapidement, les cheveux humides dans une nouvelle tenue de sport.

\- Tu comptes refaire du sport ?

\- Oui. Je vais aller à la salle d'entrainement…. Un peu de combat

\- Cela s'arrange sur le chantier de « The Machine »

\- Je règle les problèmes les uns après les autres.

\- Et avec l'équipe d'informaticiens sur place ?

\- Ça va finalement. Ils ne sont pas ennuyants.

\- Bon et bien bon entrainement

\- Je vais y aller dans quelques minutes

\- Ah ? Tu as un truc à faire aussi ?

\- Non

\- Tu voulais me parler d'un truc ?

\- Non

John souleva les sourcils sans comprendre et devant l'attente d'une explication, Sameen finit par lâcher :

\- J'attends Root. On doit faire un entrainement ensemble.

La surprise de John ne diminua pas et s'amplifia. Un grand nombre de questions se bousculait en lui. La principale étant de savoir s'il pouvait se permettre de poser les suivantes. Ne sachant pas quelle démarche abordée, il se contenta de répéter comme pour l'assimiler, l'information qui venait de lui être donnée.

\- Tu vas t'entrainer avec Root.

\- Oui. Elle doit passer à 21 h.

\- Tu t'entends bien avec elle finalement ?

\- Oui. Ça va.

\- Tu ne la prends plus pour une folle ?

\- Disons que j'ai été un peu hâtive dans mon jugement.

John acquiesça. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire face à ce rapprochement improbable, et à l'intérêt que semblait développer Sameen pour Root. Ce nouvel indice le surprenait énormément.

\- Bon je te l'accorde. Elle est spéciale. Mais elle est pas folle. Enfin, pas trop. Elle est…. Elle est….

Sameen ne savait pas comment la décrire, la qualifier. Plein de choses lui venaient en tête comme son sourire, l'éclat de son regard, l'intonation de sa voix par moment, cette part insaisissable qui la rendait unique. Si elle se laissait aller davantage, sa silhouette longiligne se matérialisait devant elle et l'envie immédiate d'y poser ses mains. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas confier cela à John, ni même accepter cette faiblesse.

\- Elle est assez sympa

\- Assez sympa ?

\- Ouais

Sameen alla s'asseoir à son bureau et laissa John, sans chercher à maintenir la conversation, pour faire semblant de se plonger sur des plans laissés sur son espace de travail.

Root entra quelques minutes après. Elle salua Sameen d'un hochement de tête, avant de se diriger poliment vers John.

\- Bonsoir John.

Ce dernier la salua, avec un signe de tête, avant d'embrayer :

\- Root…. Alors comme ça vous allez vous affronter ?

\- Gentiment… enfin j'espère ? répondit-elle en se retournant d'un air interrogateur vers Sameen qui s'était déplacée dans l'entrée, à attendre de partir au plus vite.

Devant le silence de celle-ci, elle enchaina avec un sourire charmeur :

\- En tout cas, je n'avais pas en tête l'idée d'une rencontre violente. Un corps un corps musclé peut être. Mais je ne voyais rien de douloureux… Au contraire.

John esquissa un sourire qui en disait long, pour celui qui savait le lire. Cette femme était déroutante et avait la capacité d'obtenir des choses de Sameen auquel il ne se serait pas attendu. Il porta quelques instants son regard sur cette dernière, qui croisa le sien à ce moment. Elle se détourna rapidement en interpellant Root, comme pour l'empêcher de s'installer davantage.

\- Bon on y va !

\- Avec plaisir. Bonne soirée John ! A bientôt.

\- Bonne soirée mesdames.

Une fois dans la rue, Root se contenta de suivre l'architecte.

Sameen, qui n'osait pas la regarder, était muette et ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait une nouvelle fois. Elle avait vécu son entrée, dans le local, comme un choc. Elle se souvenait à peine de ce qui s'était dit et cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Par contre, elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre contenance face à l'émotion ressentie. Elle avait été frappé par sa beauté, par son élégance naturelle. Cette évidence qui n'était pourtant pas nouvelle venait la rattraper de façon fulgurante.

Elle ne s'expliquait pas cette vérité et cette attirance qui en découlait. Plusieurs sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient en elle. Elle se sentait en danger, tout en voulant profiter de l'objet du danger. Elle avait envie de fuir et de planter Root sur le trottoir, comme de la pousser contre un mur pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce type d'attirance pour quelqu'un, ce genre de ressenti, encore moins pour une femme. Ses pensées furent interrompues, par la voix de la femme qu'elle essayait d'ignorer.

\- Tu es rentrée dans une phase de concentration intense ?

\- On peut dire ça

\- Tu m'emmènes où ?

\- Pas très loin. On y est presque.

\- Je pourrais me changer là bas ?

Sameen observa, sans le vouloir, le corps à ses côtés, comme si elle venait de le découvrir. Root était en pantalon noir slim et portait son éternel blouson de cuir ainsi que son casque au bras. L'envie de la plaquer dans un coin, pour assouvir son désir, lui revint violemment. Elle se sentit alors rougir sous le regard interrogateur en face d'elle et balbutia difficilement :

\- Oui

Root sourit devant ce désarroi. Elle ne savait pas vraiment l'interpréter. Sameen était étrange depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Peut-être était-elle arrivée à un mauvais moment, et avait interrompu une discussion entre elle et John. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose et elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sameen continuait à marcher d'un bon pas et sans se retourner répondit :

\- Non. Tout va bien.

\- Tu es certaine ? Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir être là où tu es.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?

Sameen venait de poser sa main sur une poignée et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte d'une salle de sport. Root n'embraya pas et la suivit dans un couloir sombre qui débouchait sur un espace ouvert, de grande taille, où se trouvaient deux rings et des espaces d'entrainement avec des sacs de frappe descendant du plafond. L'endroit était très occupé. Une odeur de renfermé et de transpiration se dégageait et un bruit de frappe continuelle raisonnait. Des jeunes hommes s'affrontaient sur les deux rings alors que d'autres frappaient en sautillant dans le vide, contre une poire de vitesse ou sur un sac. Tout le monde semblait occupé et à sa place.

Sameen se dirigea sans réfléchir vers un homme, assez massif, au crâne rasé, qui sourit à son arrivée, avant de rejoindre Root restée, en arrière, à admirer le spectacle qui lui était offert.

\- Il y a une petite salle de libre au 2 ème niveau. Tu viens ?

\- Je te suis.

Et tout en traversant l'espace de combat, qui les séparait de l'escalier, elle demanda :

\- Tu viens souvent ici ?

\- Oui régulièrement… En fonction de mes disponibilités. Il m'arrive de faire des combats, de temps en temps. Le plus souvent, je m'entraine.

Elles accédèrent à l'étage supérieur, pour s'engouffrer dans une petite salle recouverte de tapis. L'endroit aurait pu faire penser à un mini dojo mais il ne comportait ni portrait, ni sabre ou quoi que ce soit qui l'aurait confirmé. La salle était un simple espace d'entrainement.

\- Je te laisse 5 minutes pour que tu puisses te changer

\- Ok. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Sameen ressortit aussitôt pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Root et surtout pour essayer de se ressaisir dans l'isolement. Tout à coup, elle se rendait compte que le moment, qu'elles allaient partager, n'allait pas être facile pour elle. Auparavant, elle se protégeait, pas peur de se sentir submergée, étouffée par une présence trop envahissante. Dorénavant, elle venait de comprendre que cette présence lui plaisait et qu'elle s'était laissé capter, attirée par cette femme. Cette réalité la déconcertait et pour une fois elle se sentait envelopper par un léger sentiment de peur.

Elle eut peu le temps d'analyser ce qu'elle ressentait car elle fut rejointe rapidement par Root, qui voulait lui signifier qu'elle était prête. Celle-ci portait une tenue, entièrement noire, que Sameen ne chercha pas à détailler. Elle rentra rapidement dans la salle d'entrainement, tête baissée, en précisant :

\- Bon on s'échauffe !

\- S'échauffer ? oui bien sûr.

Root sentait son « adversaire » tendu. Elle avait retrouvé la voie de la fuite et la communication n'allait pas en être facilitée.

Sameen avait déjà commencé une série d'étirements que Root ne réussit pas à éviter. Elle s'arrêta une minute à l'observer, à apprécier son visage fermé par la concentration, les muscles visibles de ses bras, sa nuque que ces cheveux soulevés laissaient apparaitre. Elle se laissa entrainer par les mouvements gracieux et sûrs, par un corps souple et vif, avant d'être saisi par un regard perçant et d'entamer à son tour un échauffement rigoureux.

Root se rendait compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas contenir longtemps l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait, l'envie qui la rattrapait, de plus en plus, en présence de Sameen. Cette dernière lui ouvrait la porte de sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais connues. Cet entrainement dont elle était à l'origine, n'allait pas l'aider à contenir ce qu'elle ressentait depuis un moment. Elle s'efforça à se concentrer et à exécuter différentes séries d'échauffement, jusqu'à sentir une certaine immobilité à ses côtés.

\- Ah !... tu es prête ?

\- Oui. Mais prends ton temps.

\- C'est bon pour moi aussi. On peut commencer. Une idée en tête ?

Cette fois-ci, Root sentit sa voix se casser imperceptiblement en disant cela. Elle ne chercha ni le double sens, ni le sous-entendu et baissa même la tête pour éviter le visage en face d'elle, se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise d'un coup, d'avoir lâché ça.

\- Self defense ? J'attaque ?

\- Ok

Sameen n'attendit pas davantage et se lança rapidement. Il lui fallait agir pour ne plus penser ou ressentir. Elle retenait la force de ses attaques et trouvait un adversaire compétent en face d'elle. Sameen était vive et rapide. Elle anticipait, analysait les réactions de Root qui parait habilement les coups comme les tentatives de mise au sol. Un regard extérieur aurait pu imaginer assister à une chorégraphie avant-gardiste. Il n'y avait aucune violence, juste de la précision, des mouvements aériens. L'une et l'autre prenaient plaisir à cette rencontre, cet affrontement qui n'en était pas un.

Sameen était très entrainée et malgré le haut niveau de réaction de Root à ses attaques, cette dernière ne put contrer une action à laquelle elle ne s'attendit pas, qui la projeta au sol sur le dos. Alors qu'elle cherchait encore à comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver, elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'entrainer, dans sa chute, la jolie brune qui l'obsédait depuis un moment. Sameen se trouvait allongée sur elle et, à sa réaction, ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui l'avait amené ici.

Root vit alors le visage, en face d'elle, changer rapidement d'expression. La surprise disparut, pour laisser place à autre chose qu'elle comprit aisément  
Sameen n'aurait pu dire pourquoi elle s'était laissée entrainer au sol, pourquoi elle se retrouvait sur ce corps et cette femme qui la tourmentait. Par contre, elle sut, immédiatement, ce dont elle avait envie. Ce contact, cette proximité, ce visage, ces yeux, cette bouche, cet air légèrement perdu, l'attirèrent. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et se laissa happer. Sans réfléchir, en laissant parler son envie, elle se jeta sauvagement sur les lèvres, à quelques centimètres des siennes.

La réaction de Root fut immédiate. Toucher ce qu'elle espérait, mais qu'elle n'escomptait pas si facilement, la surprit un instant. Très vite, l'intensité du baiser, le corps à la fois ferme et moelleux, posé sur elle, l'entraina. Elle se laissa emporter par la douceur et le plaisir, en attrapant le visage de Sameen et en l'embrassant, comme elle, sans retenue. Ses mains glissèrent sur son dos, pour revenir dans ses cheveux. Elle sentit le désir monter en elle, rapidement et violemment, comme jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela auparavant.

Aussitôt, ses lèvres sur celles de Root, Sameen déconnecta. La passion du moment, la réaction des lèvres sous les siennes, la gagnèrent complètement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente des mains venir caresser son dos puis sa tête. Cette sensation l'électrisa et la terrifia en même temps, la ramenant à la réalité de l'instant. Elle se vit alors sur Root en train de l'embrasser et se releva d'un coup.

Elle détourna rapidement son regard de Root mais ne manqua pas l'interrogation, suivit de la déception sur son visage. Elle enchaina rapidement pour ne pas avoir à donner d'explication, ni rester davantage en sa présence :

\- Désolé…. J'y vais.

Et sortit, sans préavis supplémentaire, à grands pas.

Root était encore allongée sur le tapis qui avait amorti sa chute. Elle avait doublement perdu le combat et la sensation qui parcourait son corps lui rappelait que la perte était douloureuse. Le manque l'envahit aussitôt. Quelque chose de vital venait de lui être retirée brusquement. Elle se rassit avec difficulté, comme sonnée, avant de se lever et d'essayer d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer.

Sameen était presque partie en courant. Elle venait de dévaler l'escalier, de traverser la salle d'entrainement et de franchir sans s'arrêter la porte d'entrée. Elle avait besoin de respirer, de bouger, de partir. Elle ne s'arrêta pas et continua sa marche, portant avec elle les sensations des mains de Root sur son corps. Elle se sentait électrique et confuse de ressentir le manque des lèvres qu'elle avait, il y a peu encore, sur les siennes. Que penser de cette envie qui avait grossit depuis un moment et à laquelle elle avait cédé. Se poser simplement la question, était déjà de trop. Elle ne voulait pas penser; surtout ne pas se laisser gagner par des questionnements.

Avoir laissé Root, seule, n'était pas des plus correct, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de provoquer, elle regagna rapidement son appartement et une fois à l'intérieur, se dirigea aussitôt sur le réfrigérateur pour en extirper ce qu'il contenait en nombre. Elle but la moitié d'une bière, d'un coup, avant de reprendre son souffle et de se diriger, en finissant le reste, vers la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla rapidement, en jetant ce qui la recouvrait, pour se précipiter sous un jet d'eau.

Penser que l'eau allait la nettoyer des sensations qui la parcourait encore, était irrationnel. Imaginer que l'eau pourrait lui retirer l'intensité provoquée par ce contact passager n'avait pas de fondement, mais avait le mérite de la soulager, un tout petit peu. Elle resta un moment en se laissant gagner, sans bouger, par le flot régulier de l'eau. Elle crut un moment réussir à annihiler ce qui ne l'avait pas quitté, mais en vain. L'image de Root, l'envie qu'elle provoquait, ne la lâchaient plus depuis un moment. La faiblesse qu'elle avait montrée ne pouvait pas être rangée, si facilement, dans un coin. Elle allait devoir y faire face.


End file.
